Nueva Oportunidad
by Tari Elik
Summary: Un día Casper tiene la oportunidad de cumplir su deseo más añorado, pero lo que no sabe es que eso le llevará a una situación inesperada. A veces los deseos no lo son todo y eso es lo que aprenderá en esta nueva aventura donde habrá nuevos amigos y enemigos. Espero que os guste xD
1. Anhelos y Recuerdos

¡Hola! ^-^

¿Qué tal os va? Espero que bien. Después de tanto tiempo ¡estoy de vuelta! Como os habréis dado cuanta he tenido un periodo de tiempo en el que estuve desaparecida, por ciertos asuntos, pero he regresado xD Aquí os dejo mi nuevo fic.

Esta vez escogí a Casper, el fantasma amistoso. Esta historia está basada en la película del 1995 y sería como una segunda parte de lo que nunca fue entre Kat y Casper ^-^ Pero para qué están los fics, ¿verdad? xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores XD

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY

**Capitulo 1. Anhelos y recuerdos**

-¿Te quedas conmigo? -Le había preguntado a Kat aquella noche en la fiesta. Ella había pronunciado su nombre mientras sus ojos se iluminaban, y una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Le abrazó fuertemente, y ambos disfrutaron de la fiesta, hasta que el hechizo desapareció y todo acabó con ese fugaz beso de despedida.

De todo esto habían pasado ya cuatro años, aunque para él había sido como una eternidad en la más mísera soledad. En aquel entonces, no había trascurrido ni siquiera un mes desde la fiesta, cuando los dos humanos decidieron que tenían que irse, ya que como Carrigan había muerto, tenían que buscar otro lugar. Según tenía entendido, James Harvey, el padre de Kat, pensaba abrir una consulta en la ciudad de Portland.

Desde entonces no dejaba de pensar en ella, y en todo lo que compartieron juntos. Fue su primera y única amiga, y que él recordara, su primer amor. Se pasaba los días recordando y anhelando su presencia. Se había acostumbrado a ella más de lo que se atrevía siquiera a admitir. Y de un momento a otro, como si de un sueño de tratase, todo se esfumó ¡Qué no daría él porque las cosas fueran diferentes! Mil y una vez, le había pedido, rogado y suplicado a Kat, que se quedase, que no hacía falta que se fueran, que allí podrían vivir cómodamente y sin preocupaciones. Ella con voz triste y apagada le contestaba que no podría perdonarse si su padre por su culpa se quedaba en Friendship. Sabía que a él le gustaban más las ciudades y no sería justo que por su culpa renunciara a su sueño de abrir una consulta.

Estuvo ¡tan cerca!, demasiado cerca de que todo su mundo cambiara, que sus deseos se hicieran realidad. Pero otra vez, como en muchas otras ocasiones, todo eso se vino abajo por culpa de sus tíos: Látigo, Tufo y Gordi. Si éstos no se hubieran llevado al doctor Harvey a un bar, y ya fuese a propósito, o no, le hubieran salvado y no dejado morir… Casper hubiera podido cumplir su sueño y volver a ser humano. Pero ya se había resignado a aceptar que de todo lo que le ocurría solo el destino tenía la culpa.

Por increíble que pareciera eran sus tíos, los mismos que se habían enzarzado con él muchas veces, los que ahora intentaban de cualquier forma animarle, pero de momento nada les había funcionado. No es que fuera su sobrino predilecto, ni mucho menos, pero les conmovía verle tan triste y sin ganas de hacer gran cosa. Se pasaba todo el día inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y casi sin prestar atención a lo que hacía. Si sus tíos le intentaban hacer algún tipo de broma, para tenerle entretenido y que no estuviera tan ensimismado y triste, siempre desaparecía y les dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Por las mañanas cuando aparecían por la cocina, el desayuno ya estaba en la mesa y no le veían a no ser que le buscasen a conciencia. Casi siempre le encontraban en su cuarto, o en el sótano.

Al trío, después de mucho pensarlo, por fin se les había ocurrido algo. Su idea consistía en comunicarse con otros fantasmas hasta dar con alguno que se pareciera un poco con la peculiar forma de ser de su sobrino. Tras meses de búsqueda, finalmente dieron con un candidato que según ellos, era perfecto. El fantasma en cuestión, había fallecido con algunos años más de los que tenía Casper cuando vivía, y hacía solo un par de años.

-Sabanilla, ¡te presentamos a Kaleycus! -Exclama Látigo junto a sus hermanos, delante de Casper.

Se apartan y detrás de ellos aparece un fantasma un tanto tímido.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY

Continuará…

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí el escribirlo ^^

Aclaro que publicaré uno a la semana, tal y como hacía antaño xD

Sabéis que enhorabuenas, felicitaciones, reclamos, abucheos, preguntas… serán bienvenidos en forma de reviews XD

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Nueva amistad

¡Hola! ^^

Aquí os dejo mi 2º episodio. Espero y os guste tanto como el anterior XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores XD

El único personaje (de momento) inventado por mí, es Kaleycus, el amigo incondicional de Casper ^^

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY **

**Capitulo 2. Nueva amistad**

Sin lugar a dudas sí se trataba de un espíritu.

Al levantar Casper la mirada nota a un fantasma tímido, algo más alto que él, y delgado. Lo que más le llama la atención es su tono de ectoplasma. Tenía un color blanquecino tirando a azul, con lo que Casper supuso que debía de tener casi los 18 años. A partir de esa edad es cuando el tono de los fantasmas, cambiaba de blanco a azul.

-Hola –Hablan ambos al unísono. Se dan la mano y es cuando Casper observa el verde intenso de los ojos de Kaleycus.

-Bueno sabanilla, ve a enseñarle la casa a nuestro invitado –Habla Látigo empujando a los dos fantasmas rumbo a las escaleras…

_**Una hora más tarde…**_

Casper ya le había mostrado toda la mansión a Kaleycus, y en ese momento cruzaban la puerta de su habitación.

-Bueno, pues eso es todo ¿qué te ha parecido? –Quiso saber Casper.

-¡Tienes una casa alucinante! –Gira sobre sí mismo abriendo los brazos en lo que pronuncia esas palabras con emoción en la voz.

-¿Dónde vivías antes? –Se sienta sobre su cama.

-Vivía en Nueva York, en un piso, con lo que esto es muchísimo más grande –Le informa su nuevo amigo.

-¿Recuerdas todo tu pasado como humano? –Pregunta Casper con interés.

-Solo algunas partes –Kaleycus se sienta a su lado -¿Tú no?

-Yo lo recuerdo todo –Baja la mirada.

-¡Vaya! Dicen que siempre se te acaba olvidando ¿Cómo es que tú lo recuerdas todavía? –Le mira sorprendido.

-Acabé olvidándolo todo, pero gracias a una amiga volví a recordar –Responde mirando al frente, sin estar viendo nada en específico, como absorto en sus pensamientos.

Kaleycus nota algo de melancolía en su voz.

-¿Te refieres a la chica humana? –Esto coge desprevenido a Casper que le mira con desconcierto.

-Tus tíos me han contado algo al respecto –Responde antes de que su amigo le preguntase.

-¿Tú también me vas a decir que es una tontería que siga pensando en ella después de tanto tiempo? –Se levanta y avanza volando lo que serían unos cuantos pasos, dándole la espalda a Kaleycus.

-Al contrario. Pienso que tienes que ser muy buen amigo para que no la hayas olvidado. A la legua se nota que significó mucho para ti.

-Más de lo que piensas –Habla casi en un susurro.

_**Meses después…**_

Casper y Kaleycus se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Éste último se había acomodado en la habitación justo al lado, del cuarto de Casper. Por las noches, ya fuera uno u otro, se pasaban de una habitación a otra y hablaban a veces hasta tarde. La habitación de Kaleycus era un mezcle entre un fanático de los comics y un devoto de la informática ¡Había conseguido de todo! Cosa que le sorprendía a Casper. ¿Dónde había obtenido todo aquello?

Por otro lado, los tíos de Casper estaban encantados con el nuevo comportamiento de su sobrino. Lo único que les sacaba de quicio era cuando ambos amigos pasaban el rato jugando "al busca objetos" como lo habían apodado sus inventores. Dicho juego consistía en que ambos fantasmas escondían cierto número de objetos por toda la casa y luego el compañero tenía que buscarlos. ¿Cómo sabían qué era lo que había escondido el otro? Fácil. Dichas cosas las guardaban en cofres. Casper había elegido cofres pirata y Kaleycus cofres dorados. Una vez encontraban uno de los tantos cofres que escondían, se dirigían a la sala de entrada, en donde dejaban cada uno en un lado, las cosas del otro.

Este juego no agradaba al trío, porque siempre acababan entrando en su cuarto cosa que no les tenían permitido, y cuando al fin acababan armaban mucho jaleo celebrando a su manera la victoria del ganador. El trío terminaba llamándoles la atención, poniendo como excusa que ellos eran los únicos que podían dar voces o armar algún tipo de fiesta. Los chicos nunca les hacían caso, ya que al día siguiente su humor volvía a ser el de siempre.

-¡Oye Casper! –A Kaleycus se le ocurre algo -¿Por qué nunca has intentado buscar a tu amiga la humana?

Esto a Casper le coge de improviso.

-Bueno… no creo que fuese buena idea –responde- Ella ya debe de tener sus amigos y no se acordará de mí- Baja la mirada.

-Pero al menos para saber donde está –Kaleycus sigue en sus trece.

-¿Sabes? No soportaría verla de nuevo y no poder acercarme. Eso sería lo que ocurriría si supiera donde está.

-Tú dijiste, que por lo que te contaron antes de irse, podría estar en Portland ¿verdad? Entonces siempre puedes empezar por ahí.

-No quiero saberlo –Ataja Casper.

-¿Por qué?- Kaleycus no le acaba de entender.

-¿No me ves? –Se señala así mismo- Como fantasma nunca podría cambiar nada. Todo sería igual o incluso peor que hace cuatro años.

-Entonces… ¿Si fueras humano sí te acercarías de nuevo a ella?

-Si fuera humano todo sería totalmente diferente –Se queda pensativo- Pero a quién vamos a engañar, eso nunca sucederá.

_**En Portland…**_

-¿Ya lo tienes todo listo?-

Una joven a su lado asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Absolutamente todo? Mira que yo tengo mucho trabajo y luego no quiero que me digas que se te olvidó pagar la matrícula o cualquier otra cosa importante.

-Tranquilo papá. Recuerda que todavía falta un mes para que comience el instituto –Habla la joven en el asiento del copiloto.

-Bueno ¿y qué tal te va con Yarei? –Sonríe en lo que sigue conduciendo.

-Oh, perfectamente. Ya cumplimos seis meses juntos –Le informa.

-¿Irá este año al mismo instituto que tú? –Sigue con su interrogatorio.

-Por supuesto. Lo que no sé, es si nos tocará en la misma clase. Eso ya se verá el primer día –La joven suspira, mientras mira por la ventana y se sumerge en sus propios pensamientos.

_**En Whipstaff…**_

Eran poco más de media noche, cuando Casper traspasó la pared que daba con el cuarto de Kaleycus y llegó a su habitación. Se echó sobre su cama y colocó ambos brazos tras su cabeza, pensativo.

-Todo sería tan diferente de pertenecer al mismo mundo… ¿Me seguirás recordando o te habrás olvidado de mi? –Cambia de posición- A lo mejor me dejaste en el olvido el mismo día que abandonaste esta casa –Murmura para sí mismo.

Con estos pensamientos rondándole por la mente se queda profundamente dormido…

A las 7 en punto de la mañana, el joven fantasma despierta y se incorpora sobre la cama. Algo encima de su mesilla le llama la atención. Se acerca. Ve extrañado dos recipientes de cristal, exactamente iguales. La diferencia entre ambos consistía en el líquido que llevaban en su interior. Uno era rojo y el otro azul. A su lado hay una carta donde pone su nombre con letras doradas.

Coge el sobre y lo abre, empezando enseguida a leer…

_`Casper McFadden me imagino que esta carta te parecerá muy extraña. Soy una amiga que día tras día ve como sufres en silencio por algo que pudo y nunca fue, pero todo eso puede cambiar._

_Aquí y ahora, te doy una nueva oportunidad de hacer realidad tus sueños. Los dos recipientes que tienes delante de ti son pociones mágicas. Con la de color rojo podrás volver a ser humano, aunque no tendrás doce años, sino dieciséis. Si quieres comenzar una nueva vida no es buena idea que tengas la misma edad que cuando falleciste ¿no te parece? Con la de azul podrás volver a ser de nuevo un fantasma, en el caso que te arrepientas de tu decisión._

_No te precipites y piénsalo muy bien antes de decidir. Ten en cuenta que será una oportunidad única. No encontrarás otra mejor, créeme._

_Espero y te haga feliz._

_Psd: Si finalmente vuelves a formar parte de los humanos, nunca olvides quien eres o de pronto tendrás la sensación que todo es parte de una mentira. No dejes que manipulen tus acciones, ni que nadie decida por ti. Sé tú mismo y maneja tu destino. Solo así podrás encontrar lo que buscas.´_

Casper termina de leer la carta y por unos segundos queda como en shock. ¿Sería verdad todo lo que decía ahí? ¿O sería un simple truco de sus tíos?

-Ellos no se molestarían tanto por mi- Piensa descartando esa posibilidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces atraviesa la pared y entra al cuarto de su amigo. Se acerca a su hamaca y le llama.

-¡Leycus! ¡Leycus! –Así le gustaba llamarle- ¡Despierta! –Le zarandea.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El duende verde vino por mi? ¿Dónde está? ¡DÓNDE! –Se incorpora alarmado.

-No es eso. Tienes que venir a ver algo –Le coge del brazo y le arrastra hasta su cuarto.

_**Minutos después…**_

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Coge la carta y la lee sin poder creer lo que su amigo le acaba de contar- ¡No puede ser! –Exclama al acabar de leer.

-Pues ya lo has leído tú mismo. ¡Es cierto! –Coge el recipiente rojo.

-¿Estás seguro que no será alguna broma de tus tíos? –Kaleycus no está muy de acuerdo -¿Y si no funciona?

-¿Qué podría pasarme? Estoy muerto ¿recuerdas? –Observa el líquido- No pierdo nada con intentarlo.

-Pero… ¿Y si luego se pasa el efecto y en medio de mucha gente te vuelves fantasma?

-Entonces me darían algún premio por ser la primera vez que asustase a humanos. Además, ya me pasó eso hace cuatro años y no fue tan malo como pensaba.

-Casper –Posa una de sus manos sobre su hombro- Es en serio –Le mira unos segundos, a lo que su amigo suspira.

-¿No leíste la carta? No dice nada de eso y además, si pudiese pasar ¿para qué dejaron la otra poción mágica? –Frunce el ceño- Tranquilízate ¿quieres?

-Está bien, ya sabes que estaré contigo decidas lo que decidas. Yo solo quería asegurarme de que todo saldrá bien –Se aleja un poco.

-No sé si funcionará o no pero es lo que siempre he deseado, y por fin se hará realidad –Susurra pero su amigo le escucha.

Casper finalmente abre el recipiente, y de un trago se bebe todo el contenido. Normalmente, cuando un fantasma bebía o comía cualquier cosa, dicha comida, le atravesaba para acabar en el suelo totalmente picado. En el caso de la poción, Kaleycus ve como baja por la garganta de su amigo, pasa poco a poco hasta llegar al estómago, y luego se esparce por todos lados. Seguidamente, sale por su boca, ya no siendo líquido, sino más bien parecía humo, un tanto más claro, y le rodea por completo, hasta tal punto que apenas se le ve.

Segundos después desaparece, dejando una visión mucho más diferente de Casper.

_**En otro lugar…**_

-¿Por qué sigues tan empecinado con lo mismo? ¿Es que no te han dado suficientes largas ya? –Una chica fantasma observa a su novio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No lo entiendes? Son como pruebas que me dejan en el camino constantemente. Si me rindo ahora perderé todo lo ganado –Un chico fantasma responde con toda naturalidad. Lo más peculiar de él era que se parecía un poco a Casper, con la diferencia de un bombín en su cabeza, y las pecas en su cara.

-Lo único que hacen es jugar contigo –La chica le da la espalda- Tú sabrás lo que haces, pero luego no me vengas con que no te lo advertí.

-¡Vamos Perla! Si tú siempre estás en contra de todo lo que hacen. ¿No será que les tienes envidia? –Se cruza de brazos.

-¿Envidia yo? ¡Estás loco! –Responde enfadada.

-Sabes que todo lo que hacen es de admiración. Prácticamente todos los fantasmas de nuestro mundo quisieran ser como ellos- La recuerda.

-Lo sé perfectamente, pero ¿Por qué tú también? Si realmente te quisieran en su grupo serian ellos los que te buscarían y no al contrario –La chica sigue intentando convencerle a como diera lugar.

-Yo sé lo que hago, asique deja de cuestionarme –Se aleja enfadado.

-Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que tengo razón, y espero que no acabes mal parado por todas las locuras que haces –Apenas murmura.

**Continuará…**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY **

**Aclaraciones: **

Lo de que los fantasmas cambian de blanco a azul, a la edad de dieciocho años, es si ese espíritu ha fallecido con esa edad o próximo, NO tiene nada que ver con los años que tenga como fantasma (en el caso de Kaleycus falleció hace dos años)

Creo que os habrá llamado la atención el nombre de Perla. Pues bien, el personaje en cuestión, al menos en España, se llamaba: Poly (Pearl en inglés). Decidí dejar el nombre traducido del original porque me gustaba más como quedaba ^.^

Espero que os haya gustado

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. De carne y hueso

¡Hola! ^^

Aquí regreso con el siguiente episodio XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores XD

El único personaje (de momento) inventado por mí, es Kaleycus, el amigo incondicional de Casper ^^

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Capítulo 3. De carne y hueso**

Kaleycus no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Realmente eres tú Casper?

El joven se mira las manos sorprendido.

-Ha funcionado –Susurra. Luego mira a su amigo- ¡Ha funcionado! –Grita brincando de alegría. Recorre toda la habitación corriendo, se sube encima de su cama y se pone a saltar animadamente.

-Será mejor que no armes escándalo si no quieres que tus tíos se enteren –El fantasma se cruza de brazos.

Casper deja de saltar y queda sentado en su cama, visiblemente desanimado.

-No había pensado en ellos ¿Ahora qué hacemos? Si me ven… ¡intentarán matarme! –Exclama horrorizado.

-Creo que tengo una idea, pero antes será mejor que te busque algo de ropa –Sonríe.

Casper le devuelve la sonrisa. Al fin era humano, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie, le arrebatara ahora su sueño.

_**Horas más tarde...**__  
_  
Kaleycus había buscado entre las cajas del ático algo de ropa para su amigo, pero todo lo que le llevaba le estaba pequeño. Finalmente decidió escaparse al pueblo y recabar algo por allí.

-Creo que esto te vendrá bien –El fantasma le entrega unas bolsas con ropa y le lleva a empujones al cuarto que servía de armario en la misma habitación.

-Leycus ¿Sabes si mis tíos se han despertado ya? –Pregunta Casper a su amigo tras la puerta.

-Todavía no. Ya sabes que siempre se levantan tarde por lo que aún tenemos tiempo- Le informa- Oye he estado pensando que ahora siendo humano te irás de esta casa, y harás tu propia vida ¿no? –Su voz suena algo triste.

-Tienes razón, pero tú te vendrás conmigo –Le responde aún tras la puerta -¿O tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-¿Quieres decir que aún me quieres a tú lado? –Kaleycus se sorprende.

-No te dejaría atrás por nada del mundo –Casper abre la puerta-

-¿O me piensas dejar por ahí solo y desorientado? –Sonríe

-¡Claro que no! –Responde animado- ¡Pero mírate! Te queda como anillo al dedo.

-Pues sí –Casper se mira en el espejo de la puerta- No sé cómo le acertaste a la talla, ni a la combinación pero me gusta.

-Es simple, tengo buen ojo para las tallas, y aparte combinar ropa es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos frente a la pantalla del ordenador –Sonríe

-Vaya, pues no sabía yo eso. Déjame decirte que no se te da nada mal esto de la combinación –Exclama el humano mirándose aún al espejo.

Casper lleva unos pantalones vaqueros, con muchos bolsillos con cremalleras, junto con una camisa lila que se ciñe a su cuerpo. En el centro se puede ver unas letras en color blanco. Como calzado tiene unas zapatillas deportivas color marrón claro.

-Ten –Le tiende a su amigo, ahora humano, la carta que le habían dejado en la mesilla, junto con las pociones- ¿No querrás que tus tíos la encuentren, verdad? –Casper la coge y se la guarda en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos del pantalón.

-No, claro que no. Bueno ¿y ahora qué?

-Tenemos que irnos –Exclama decidido Kaleycus –Si fuera necesario puedo taparte convirtiéndome en ti.

-No me iré de aquí sin ti –Habla con voz decidida Casper.

-Está bien, ¡vamos! –El fantasma traspasa la puerta y luego vuelve a entrar –No hay moros en la costa.

Los dos salen sigilosamente del cuarto y bajan por las escaleras.

-Ya casi estamos –Susurra Kaleycus a Casper intentando tranquilizarle.

El joven humano está muy nervioso y siente latir su corazón a mil por hora. No cree que pudiesen salir sin que sus tíos se percataran. Kaleycus y Casper llegan a la puerta principal y la abren unos centímetros. Luego inexplicablemente se cierra de golpe.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte saco de huesos? –Dicha pregunta retumba por toda la sala parando por segundos el corazón de Casper.

-¡Oh no! –Apenas susurra. Mira a su amigo justo a su lado, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Era lo que se temía.

La figura de los tres fantasmas no tarda mucho más en hacer acto de presencia.

-¡Kaleycus! –Se acerca Tufo rápidamente- ¿Qué haces con este carnoso? –Fija los ojos sobre el humano, y se sorprende al ver que le enfrenta con la mirada.

De un momento a otro el miedo de Casper se había convertido en valor. Era como un milagro que de nuevo fuese humano, y estaba dispuesto a seguir así pasase lo que pasase.

-¿Acaso esto es alguna idea de…? –Látigo se queda pensativo- ¿¡CASPER!? –Grita mirando en todas direcciones esperando verle aparecer- ¡Sabanilla ven aquí ahora mismo! –Vuelve a gritar.

Casper y Kaleycus cruzan miradas.

-Tío Látigo… -Duda unos instantes- Yo soy Casper –Habla con decisión en la voz.

Se hace el silencio.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! –Grita Látigo fuera de sí.

-Para qué seguir escondiéndome. Tarde o temprano os enteraréis –Vuelve a hablar con la misma seguridad en la voz.

Látigo fulmina con la mirada a Kaleycus en busca de alguna explicación.

-Es cierto –Aparta la mirada.

-¿Pero cómo? –Esta vez habla Tufo.

-No importa cómo ni por qué. Lo que importa es que me voy y no podéis hacer nada para impedírmelo –Habla Casper con seguridad en la voz.

-¡Antes por encima de nosotros! –Exclaman los fantasmas al unísono.

-Creo que no me habéis entendido –Habla de nuevo Kaleycus.

Los tres fantasmas le miran sin entender.

-Casper ha poseído a un humano –Se explica

Se hace el silencio en la sala de nuevo. Casper mira a su amigo sin entender y éste le asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Como queriéndole decir que de momento era lo mejor.

-¿Es eso cierto? –Pregunta Látigo con toda la calma que puede, pero dejando entrever que si es mentira se arrepentirá.

-Cl-Claro –Responde con miedo a que no le crea- Quería salir fuera y pasar desapercibido ante todos. Por eso le pedí a Kaleycus que me trajera a alguien –Mira a su amigo como pidiéndole ayuda.

-Es verdad. A eso me refería yo –Responde con seguridad- Ahora íbamos a dar una vuelta.

-No os dijimos nada por si no os gustaba la idea –Habla Casper.

-Fue idea mía –Salta Kaleycus.

-Eso es –Dice Casper algo nervioso, mirando a su amigo, por cómo fuesen a reaccionar sus tíos.

-Pensé que era lo mejor para que se animara más, y no se la pasara más tiempo aquí encerrado –Kaleycus.

El fantasma y el humano miran cada vez más nerviosos al trío, que les observan en silencio. Con la cara con la que los miran, lo dicen todo. Ambos chicos ya se esperan lo peor.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Habla Látigo con voz normal, acercándose y pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico, rompiendo la tensión del momento- Llegué a pensar una tontería- Abre la puerta principal sin soltar al humano- Puedes salir cuantas veces quieras pero tienes que avisarnos ¿entendido?

Casper asiente con la cabeza.

-Ahora veos a divertir –Le suelta y el joven baja las escaleras con Kaleycus al lado.

Al pasar la verja ambos suspiran aliviados.

-Qué cerca ha estado –Casper

-Sí, menos mal que han picado.

-Jamás he tenido tanto miedo de que se enteraran de algún secreto mío ¡podías haberme avisado!

-Sí lo sabías hubieras estado sobre aviso, y a lo mejor no se lo hubieran creído –Avanzan en su camino.

-De momento estamos a salvo y digo "estamos" porque cuando se enteren a mí me matan y a ti… no sé lo que te harán –Suspira.

-Ahora tenemos que pensar algo para irnos definitivamente.

-Y lo antes posible –Corrobora Casper.

No tardan mucho en bajar al pueblo para dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Para Casper todo era nuevo y disfrutaba al máximo de cada segundo de libertad. Al fin de cuentas hacía más de cincuenta años que Casper no paseaba por esas calles. Kaleycus seguía a su lado solo que en modo invisible.

-Todo está muy cambiado –Apenas susurra.

-Es lógico pero… ¿es que no has salido nunca de Whipstaff? –Habla su amigo dudando de que así fuera.

-Claro que sí –Murmura y mira para otro lado al pasar unas personas- Es solo que no lo veía de la misma forma, y siempre iba volando.

-¡Soltadme! Ya os he dicho que no tengo dinero- Un poco más allá, Casper y Kaleycus ven cómo un grupo de jóvenes tienen rodeado a un chico.

-Tenemos que ayudarle –Susurra Casper, y se dirige a esa dirección sin esperar respuesta.

-¡No espera! –Kaleycus corre volando detrás de él, murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

-No queremos tu dinero –Dice uno de los tipos sonriendo- Solo tratamos de pasar un buen rato. Ya sabes, solo divertirnos –Sonríe.

El grupo de jóvenes estaban formando un círculo alrededor del chico, y entre todos le empujaban, con lo que iba de un lado a otro.

-¡Soltadle! –Grita Casper para hacerse oír.

El grupo se sorprende al ver a Casper, y se alejan del chico para acercarse al desconocido.

-¿Y tú quien eres? –Le preguntan.

De un momento a otro Casper se ve rodeado, y no puede evitar acordarse de sus tíos y las miles de veces en las que se metían con él.

-No creo que eso os importe –Los mira desafiándoles. Al igual que le pasaba con sus tíos, ya estaba más que harto que todos le utilizaran como si fuera un trapo.

-¿Tendrás un nombre al menos, no? – Le pregunta uno.

-Casper, Casper Mc… -Se interrumpe al ver unos cubos de basura rodando cuesta abajo, en su dirección. Se aparta dando un paso atrás, saliendo del círculo.

Los jóvenes le miran extrañado y para cuando reparan en lo que se les viene encima… ya es tarde. Los cinco chicos se ven en el suelo totalmente llenos de basura.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Pregunta uno de los chicos a los demás.

Los otros simplemente se encogen de hombros.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde está el chico ese? –Todos miran a su alrededor pero no ven ni un alma.

-¿Fuiste tú? –Casper y Kaleycus se dirigían de nuevo a Whipstaff. Ya habían tenido suficiente y preferían regresar, no fuera que el trío se enfadara porque habían tardado, ya que viniendo de ellos no podían dar nada por sentado.

-Por muy extraño que parezca no tuve nada que ver –Habla Kaleycus a su lado, aún invisible.

-Entonces… ¿Qué explicación das a lo que ha pasado? –Kaleycus se vuelve visible ante la pregunta de su amigo.

Ambos se miran unos segundos. Piensan en lo mismo.

-¡El trío! –Exclaman alarmados y corren en dirección a la casa.

_**Momentos antes…**__  
_  
-Vaya sorpresa se van a llevar mis tíos cuando me vean llegar –Un joven fantasma pasa inadvertido por Friendship. Nada le llama la atención hasta que…

-¿Qué es aquello? –No muy lejos de donde él vuela observa a un grupo de humanos rodeando a otro.

Se acerca. Le llama la atención unos cubos de basura y automáticamente una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

_**En Whipstaff…**_

-Me alegra veros tan en forma –Sonríe.

-Y nosotros que hayas venido –Habla Látigo acercándose al fantasma.

-Viniste como caído del cielo –Se acerca Tufo.

-¿No habrás traído algo de comida, verdad? –Por último se acerca Gordi emocionado.

Todos se le quedan mirando.

-¿Qué? ¡Estoy hambriento! –Se defiende el fantasma.

-Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo ¿no? –Le reclama Tufo. Luego presta atención a su otro hermano.

-Tenemos cierto problema con Casper ¿sabes? –Látigo se le lleva aparte.

-Últimamente está muy raro –Tufo se coloca al otro lado de Susti.

-Él dice que ha poseído a un humano, pero eso a nosotros nos huele a gato encerrado ¿me entiendes? –Látigo le informa.

El joven fantasma asiente con la cabeza.

-Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda para averiguar –Habla Tufo.

-Entonces… ¿Contamos contigo? –Látigo.

-Por supuesto –Sentencia con decisión.

-¡Ahí vienen! ¡Ahí vienen! –Se acerca Gordi, que había estado mirando por la ventana vigilando –¡Ya vuelven Kaleycus y Casper! –Les avisa.

Al entrar Casper por la puerta y ver a Susti, de inmediato sabe que ha sido él quien arrojó los contenedores de basura calle abajo, solo por diversión. También sabe que si está ahí no es buena señal, pero prefiere parecer normal.

-¡Hola Susti! –Exclama intentando aparentar animado- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Casper? –Se acerca- ¡Vaya! Entonces es cierto lo que me contaban tus tíos –Da una vuelta alrededor del joven -¿Y cómo te dio por esto? –Se para frente a él.

-Simplemente quise un cambio y así puedo ir de acá para allá –Sonríe- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo vine de visita, pero los tíos me invitaron a quedarme unos días.

-Oh, ¡qué bien! –Exclama fingiendo alegría. Perfectamente sabía que si Susti estaba allí, significaba que para algo bueno no sería. Presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, y posiblemente no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

**Continuará…  
**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYY**

Espero y os haya gustado, tanto como a mi el escribirlo.

Y ya sabéis, comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, las podéis dejar en un bonito review ^-^


	4. Sin Salida

¡Hola! ^.^

Por si alguien se pierde, aclaro que la peli de Casper fue en el 95, y como en el fic pasaron 4 años ahora están en el 99.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores XD

El único personaje (de momento) inventado por mí, es Kaleycus, el amigo incondicional de Casper ^^

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Capítulo 4. Sin salida**

Al rato en el cuarto de Casper…

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no me fie de él? –Kaleycus no entiende por qué su amigo le dice eso.

-Ya te lo he dicho –Casper paseaba por toda la habitación- Aunque parezca un angelito, es de armas tomar ¡no nos podemos fiar de nada de lo que haga!

-¿Con eso das a entender que es como el trío? –Pregunta Kaleycus no muy convencido de que eso fuese cierto.

-No es igual, pero sí muy parecido- Él es… -Se queda pensativo- Juerguista, le gusta hacer bromas tanto a fantasmas como a humanos… Aunque sí he de reconocer que no son tan pesadas como las del trío. Y por supuesto le encanta meterse conmigo –Le explica.

-¿Susti también hace eso? –Kaleycus no se puede creer que también moleste a su amigo.

-No de la misma forma, pero sí, suele hacerlo –Suspira- Digamos que se burla por ser un "fantasma amistoso" –Hace unas señas con los dedos- Y no divertirme a costa de los demás, como hacen la mayoría de los fantasmas.

-Ok, entonces le vigilaremos para ver qué trama –Habla con decisión Kaleycus.

_**Horas más tarde…**__  
_  
-¿Dónde se habrá metido? –Casper recorría toda la casa buscando a su amigo fantasma.

Hacía más de una hora que no le veía y andaba muy extraño. ¡Si hasta le había bombardeado a preguntas! ¡A saber para qué!

-Al fin te encuentro –Casper ve a su amigo en uno de los cuartos de la casa inmerso en alguna cosa -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Acabé! –Grita emocionado- ¡Oh, Casper! No te había visto. Ya lo tengo todo listo –Recoge algunos papeles y se los da muy sonriente.

-¿Qué es esto? –Casper frunce el ceño en lo que observa lo que le acababa de dar su amigo.

-Exactamente es todo lo que necesitarás para comenzar tú nueva vida. Podrás ver tu partida de nacimiento. Te puse que naciste un 8 de Febrero de 1983. Como nombre te cambié tu apellido y ya no serás más Casper McFadden, sino Casper McCartney –Le va explicando- Ahí también verás tu carnet de identidad y ya te puse que eres de Portland. Por último me inventé un pasado académico y por si lo preguntas ya te inscribí en un instituto para tu último año. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Casper le miraba sorprendido ¿Cómo había logrado hacer todo eso en tan poco tiempo?

-Ah, antes que se me olvide. También tienes seguro médico- Se da la vuelta, coge algo rebuscando en unos papeles y se lo entrega –Es esto. Y por si te preocupas de la casa también arrendé una –Sonríe ante la cara de incredulidad de su amigo.

-¿Cómo has hecho todo esto en un par de horas? –Le pregunta.

El fantasma se encoge de hombros.

-¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar dinero? –Le pregunta cruzándose de brazos. Y con una mirada como queriéndole decir ¿ahora por dónde vas a salir?

-Bueno pues… -Coge otros papeles del montón- He estado investigando y he encontrado una clausula en el testamento de Carrigan Crittenden. De hecho, dicha clausula ha pasado de generación a generación, de un testamento a otro, y nadie había conseguido descifrar la contraseña que llevaba para poder acceder al dinero –Le entrega unas hojas- Pues bien yo sí he conseguido descifrarlo.

Casper le sigue mirando incrédulo.

-La contraseña no era otra que: NEDDAFCAM REPSAC –Hace una pausa- Ósea, Casper McFadden al revés.

Casper abre los ojos como platos.

-Ese dinero te lo dejaron tus padres. Quizá pensaron que algún día podrías volver a ser humano y lo necesitarías.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eres un genio! –Suelta los papeles y abraza a su amigo fantasma- ¡Oye! –Cae en algo y se separa- ¿Pensaste en ti? Porque tú irás conmigo a todos lados, con lo que ya sea mediante la posesión, o de alguna otra forma, tú te vienes conmigo al instituto. –Exclama decidido.

-Bueno, la casa que alquilé ya está ocupada por un chico que según averigüé también irá al mismo instituto –Sonríe-

-¿Cómo le haces para pensar en todo? –Exclama sorprendido. Su amigo simplemente se vuelve a encoger de hombros.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Casper despierta muy contento. Lo primero que hace es darse un baño y luego bajar a desayunar. Cuando llega a la cocina no ve de muy buen humor a sus tíos. Presiente que algo había ocurrido y que no sería bueno para él.

-Buenos días –Les saluda mientras aparta una silla y se sienta- ¿Dónde está Kaleycus? Me asomé a su cuarto y se me hizo extraño que no estuviese.

-Ese traidor tiene lo que se merece –Habla Látigo con voz seria, cosa que mosquea más a Casper, ya que es algo inusual en su tío.

Los tres fantasmas están sentados frente a la mesa, a mano derecha de Casper. Y enfrente de este, está Susti muy sonriente.

-¿De qué hablas? –Le pregunta Casper con el mismo tono serio a su tío Látigo.

-Ya lo sabemos todo –Habla Tufo en lo que queda una nota sobre la mesa junto a unas botellitas.

Casper se ve en un apuro. Sus tíos estaban enterados de la verdad pero… ¿Cómo se habían enterado? Y lo más alarmante de todo… ¿No estaban enfadados? Su mirada repara en Susti y con eso se le responde la incógnita. Seguramente fue él quien entró en su cuarto y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con la nota y las botellitas.

-No sé qué es eso –Dice Casper intentando salir del apuro.

-¿Crees que somos estúpidos? –Látigo da un golpe sobre la mesa- ¿Crees que no nos hemos asegurado de que todo sea cierto? Nunca se te ha dado bien mentir, y ahora no es la excepción –Látigo se intenta calmar.

Pasan unos segundos en silencio.

-Gordi, dame eso que te pedí que buscaras –Le manda Látigo a su hermano –El fantasma deja sobre la mesa un álbum, el cual abre Látigo en busca de una foto en concreto –Mira esto- Se para en una foto, y gira el álbum, dejándolo frente al joven. Luego se queda en silencio.

El pulso de Casper va aumentando cada vez más. Frente a él observa una fotografía en blanco y negro. En ella aparecen varias personas. Para ser exactos seis humanos. Tres de ellos se divertían posando para la foto y un poco más allá un hombre moreno, con bigote, abraza a una mujer rubia, muy hermosa. Un joven con los mismos rasgos que su madre está entre ambos grupos, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Detrás de ellos se podía ver Whipstaff más esplendorosa de lo que era actualmente.

Casper reconoce a todos los de la foto y también recuerda el día que la hicieron. Fue su última primavera con vida. Sin duda alguna en la foto familiar aparecían los tres fantasmas que tenía ahora a su lado, de los cuales tenía una visión muy diferente, en cuanto a forma de ser, que cuando eran humanos. En la foto se veían alegres, divertidos, sonrientes y felices, sin embargo actualmente cualquiera en su sano juicio huiría de ellos a la más mínima oportunidad. No es que como fantasmas no fueran divertidos, porque se la pasaban todo el día haciendo bromas o cualquier tontería, pero que Casper recordase sus tíos no eran igual. Como fantasmas se la pasaban algunas veces de mal humor y lo pagaban con cualquiera que tuviesen a mano; casi siempre él.

En la foto también reconoce a sus padres y en el medio de todos estaba él, con el mismo rostro que tenía actualmente. Tan solo lo diferenciaba que ahora "en apariencia" era cuatro años mayor.

Ya está, estaba perdido. Eso era la prueba irrefutable de que no había poseído a nadie, sino que era él, de carne y hueso.

-Ahí puedes ver a un joven idéntico a ti, ¡Vaya que casualidad! Con lo que… ¡nos has estado mintiendo! –Habla Látigo, cada vez más enfadado, al ver que su sobrino no decía nada.

-Esta bien, basta de mentiras –Cierra el álbum y le aleja un poco de sí –Es cierto, vuelvo a ser humano.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –Pregunta Gordi con curiosidad.

-Pienso quedarme así todo el tiempo que pueda. Es más, pienso irme, desaparecer de aquí y empezar una nueva vida.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Grita Látigo –Tú vida como humano se acabó hace mucho y ¡no puedes tener otra oportunidad así de fácil! ¡Te exijo que mueras! –Da con el puño sobre la mesa en lo que se levanta.

-¡NO! -Casper también se levanta- ¡Ya estoy harto de vuestras bromas y exigencias! Como fantasma erais mis tutores, pero como humano, ¡no mandáis sobre mi!- Se gira y desaparece tras la puerta de la cocina.

A los tres fantasmas les coge desprevenido el cambio de actitud de Casper para con ellos. Deciden seguirle. No están dispuestos a dejarle marchar así como así.

Casper había subido a su cuarto y lo más rápido que pudo cogió una mochila y la llenó de ropa imprescindible, al menos para poder cambiarse. Al salir de su cuarto se encuentra con el trío.-Del miedo que le entra suelta la mochila, la cual cae al suelo.

-¿Dónde vas tan rápido? ¿No piensas despedirte? –Habla Látigo con dobles intenciones, algo que conocía Casper perfectamente.

El joven va retrocediendo en lo que los fantasmas ganan terreno. Sabía que de esta no saldría victorioso si sus tíos se proponían intervenir. En un movimiento rápido por parte de Tufo, abre la puerta del balcón de par en par y luego vuelve al lado de sus hermanos.

-No quisiéramos que esto acabara así, pero es la única solución –Habla Látigo fingiendo pesar.

-No te preocupes, ni siquiera lo sentirás –Habla Tufo.

Gordi, simplemente ríe con histeria, como solían hacer a menudo, cosa que se les pega a los demás.

Luego de un momento a otro, el trío le eleva y se le llevan volando. Casper no puede evitar sentir pánico. Sabía con antelación que ese momento podría llegar, pero a la hora de la verdad una sola pregunta le ronda por la cabeza ¿Para qué le habían dado la oportunidad de volver a la vida si sus tíos iban a acabar tan pronto con sus sueños? Un recuerdo pasa por su mente. En específico la imagen de una persona: Kat. Quizá si las cosas fueran diferentes, y sus tíos no se hubieran impuesto de esa manera, habría podido volver a verla y suspirar de nuevo por su amor. Pero otra vez, todo eso se esfumaba por culpa de los mismos que arruinaron su sueño hace años. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que oponerse a todo lo que él quisiera hacer?

Su corazón latía rápidamente, haciéndole respirar entrecortadamente. Siente que sus miembros no le responden, todo su cuerpo esta rígido. Y su pesadilla llega al final. Sus tíos se paran a muchos metros de altitud por encima del acantilado, y sin más percances le sueltan.

-¡AHHHHH! –No puede evitar gritar.

Casper abre los ojos con horror y eleva los brazos como inconscientemente, en busca de alguna clase de ayuda. Puede ver mientras cae como el trío sigue en el mismo lugar donde le soltaron, sonriendo y felices de que su plan haya funcionado. El joven sabe que en unos segundos todo habrá acabado. Cierra los ojos esperando su inevitable final.

Lo siguiente que pasa ocurre muy rápido. Siente que el agua fría le cala todo su cuerpo, y también sabe que se ha golpeado en la cabeza con las piedras, por el dolor agudo que siente en ese momento. El mar le lleva de acá para allá a su voluntad y después todo se vuelve negro.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

El trío entra en la casa con cara de satisfacción al ver a su sobrino caer al agua.

-Ahora solo queda esperar –Habla Látigo.

-A fin de cuentas nuestro querido sobrino no tiene donde ir –Habla Tufo al lado de su hermano.

-¿Y quién le querrá como fantasma sino que nosotros? –Esta vez habla Gordi.

Todos ríen a carcajada limpia, hasta que ven a Susti correr volando con urgencia en su dirección.

-¡Kaleycus se ha escapado! ¡Kaleycus se ha escapado! –Llega al lado del trío.

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? –Exclaman los tres fantasmas al unísono.

-No lo sé, pero se no está por ningún lado –Responde Susti- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-¡BÚSCALE! –Dice Látigo con voz enfadada –Y cuando le encuentres ¡TRAÉMELE! –Grita.

_**En otro lugar, no muy lejos de allí…**_

-Casper… ¿Dónde estás? –Un joven fantasma había estado siguiendo el curso del mar, pero sin lograr encontrar a su amigo –Espero y no estés muerto –Un haz de esperanza le queda aún- Todo esto es culpa mía, no llegué a tiempo. Tú contabas solo conmigo y yo te fallé –Pensamientos de culpabilidad fluían por la mente del fantasma desde hacía ya rato- ¡Un momento! –Recuerda algo. Luego en una mano hace aparecer un aparato. Le enciende y en el monitor aparece un círculo rojo- ¡Ahí estás! –Vuela más rápido- Menos mal que me dio por dejar algo de ectoplasma en su ropa.

No tarda mucho en encontrarle. Le ve a unos metros más allá en la orilla sin moverse.

-No… -Susurra.

Se acerca y teme lo peor. Su cuerpo estaba boca abajo en la arena, sus ropas algo rotas dejaban ver arañazos por todas partes pero lo más alarmante era que su cabeza estaba llena de sangre…

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Continuará…**

Espero y os haya gustado este nuevo capitulo.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, o lo que sea será bienvenido si lo dejáis en un bonito review xD

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Empezar de cero

¡Hola! ^^ ¡He vuelto!

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Como no me suelo conformar con dar las gracias solamente, pues quiero responder a mis queridos lectores como es debido. Empecemos.

**AkariMichi:** Me da gusto que hayas acogido tan bien esta historia. De alguna manera sabía que Kaleycus te iba a gustar sí o sí xD Te recomiendo que sigas leyendo ya que en su momento tu personaje preferido dará sorpresitas

**LenoreFan:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores. Como se suele decir ahora la cosa se pondrá fea, pero si no fuera así no habría historia, ¿no te parece? Espero y te sorprendas con lo que viene a continuación

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores XD

El único personaje (de momento) inventado por mí, es Kaleycus, el amigo incondicional de Casper ^^

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Capitulo 05. Empezar de cero**

-¿Casper? –Habla para cerciorarse de que no esté en su forma fantasma cerca de allí.

Decide darle la vuelta al cuerpo, y es entonces cuando Casper empieza a reaccionar tosiendo.

-¡Casper, estás vivo! –Kaleycus le abraza- Creí que tus tíos te habían matado –Se separa.

El chico abre los ojos desmesuradamente, y grita…

-¡Un fantasma! –Se levanta y sale a correr.

Kaleycus se queda desconcertado.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿A qué juega? ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco?-

Decide seguirle y cuando ve que su amigo se para, pensando que ha perdido de vista al ente sobrenatural, se hace visible frente a él. El joven se asusta e intenta volver a gritar, pero ningún sonido sale de su garganta. Kaleycus le ha tapado la boca y le sujeta fuertemente del brazo.

-Casper ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es que no me recuerdas? Soy Kaleycus, tú amigo –El fantasma ve desconcierto en los ojos azules de su amigo. Le suelta.

-No te acerques a mi –Casper retrocede y cae, pero sin dejar de mirar lo que para él era el ente.

-¿Crees que si no fuera tu amigo seguirías de una sola pieza? ¿Acaso piensas que no te podría haber poseído, o asustado? –Kaleycus sigue en la misma posición, frente a él con los brazos cruzados y mirada inescrutable.

El joven se levanta poco a poco, intentando asimilar lo que ese ser le estaba queriendo decir.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Todavía duda que sea verdad.

El fantasma asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

-Tienes dos opciones. O confiar en mí, o irte y estar a merced de los que te hicieron esto. ¿O crees que estás en aquí pasando la tarde? Tú eliges. –Habla el fantasma con decisión, y espera una respuesta.

-Está bien, si sabes tanto sobre mí… ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Quién soy?

-¿Estas queriendo decir que no recuerdas nada de nada? –Kaleycus no lo puede creer.

El joven se lo piensa unos segundos, intentando sacar algo en claro, y luego mueve la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Entonces tengo mucho que contarte –Dice suspirando.

Eran sobre las nueve de la mañana y Kaleycus le consiguió algo para desayunar en el río. Pasaron las horas como si fueran segundos. Casper escuchaba a, según él, su nuevo amigo, contarle su vida como humano, su muerte y posteriormente su tiempo como fantasma y cómo volvió a ser humano.

A mediodía mientras comían, Casper aprovechó para preguntarle cosas que no entendía y Kaleycus le respondía, dando gracias que su amigo en su sano juicio, le contó toda su vida con pelos y señales, sino ahora se vería en un apuro.

_**Por la tarde…**_

-No me puedo creer que todo lo que me has contado sea cierto –Casper y Kaleycus estaban sentados en la arena. Su amigo ya había acabado de relatar todo su pasado como humano, como fantasma y su resurrección, como lo llamaba Kaleycus.

-Pues aunque no lo creas es verdad ¡tú mismo me lo contaste! –Exclama el fantasma.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? No recuerdo nada, es como si me faltara una parte de mí, y me siento perdido –Habla Casper con voz triste.

-No te preocupes, no me alejaré de ti ahora que más me necesitas –Pasa un brazo por los hombros del joven en señal de consuelo y esperanza –Tenemos que ir a la ciudad de Portland, allí una nueva vida comienza para ti –Sonríe. -¡Por cierto! Ten –Le entrega algo.

El joven lo coge y empieza a examinar lo que es. Antes de que pregunte nada, Kaleycus se adelanta.

-Es una nueva identidad que te hice. Lo cogí antes de salir de la casa. Sabía que se te habría olvidado pasarlo de un pantalón a otro –Sonríe al ver a Casper mirarlo con incredulidad, como preguntándose ¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? Y ¿tanto me conoce como para adivinar lo que haría?- Será mejor que partamos, -Cambia de tema- ya está anocheciendo y lo más oportuno es viajar sin que nos vean –Mira las estrellas que van apareciendo en el cielo.

-Kaleycus… ¿Iremos andando? –Quiere saber Casper.

-Llámame solo Leycus, así te gustaba llamarme- Casper solo sonríe en señal de que estaba de acuerdo- Y no, no iremos andando. Tendrás la oportunidad de probar un vuelo en primera clase –Una sonrisa aparece en su cara.

Ambos se levantan del suelo, y Kaleycus coge a su amigo por los brazos. Por suerte, no pesaba mucho. Parten tranquilos, pensando que todo lo malo ha terminado, pero lo que no saben, es que alguien les ha estado vigilando desde hace horas.

-Ahora será cuando vuestro verdadero tormento comience –Una sonrisa malvada aparece en el rostro de un fantasma. ¿Sus intenciones? Que su nueva vida no resulte tan buena como ellos esperan.

Se gira y va en sentido opuesto a la dirección que tomaron Casper y Kaleycus. ¿Su dirección? Whipstaff.

_**Mientras tanto en la mansión…**_

Todo estaba tranquilo en la mansión desde hacía horas, o al menos eso parecía. Nuestros tres fantasmas locos, estaban cada uno en un lugar diferente de la casa. Gordi estaba en la cocina ya que había estado cocinando durante todo el día, ya que su sobrino no estaba, y era él quien había hecho el desayuno y la comida. En ese momento llenaba la barriga de lo lindo con un postre que se habría preparado.

Tufo permanecía fijo en la pantalla de la televisión, viendo su programa favorito, sentado cómodamente en el sofá. Látigo, por el contrario estaba en el recibidor, volando por encima del enorme círculo color lila oscuro, dibujado en el suelo. Iba de un lado a otro, con las manos detrás de la espalda, y visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¡Cuando vuelva se va a enterar! –Murmura sin dejar de pasearse de una lado a otro.

Entonces entra alguien atravesando la puerta. Látigo se para de repente, y se queda fijo en el fantasma que tiene delante.

-¿Le has encontrado? –Pregunta con seriedad alzando la voz.

-Sí, pero no sé si te gustará lo que tengo que decirte –Responde Susti.

-¡Desembucha! –Grita. Lo que hace que sus hermanos se presenten en el recibidor de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntan al unísono.

-Casper sigue vivo –Habla Susti- Y eso solo es el comienzo.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO PUEDE SER! –Exclaman los tres fantasmas alzando la voz al unísono, sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que un carnoso quede vivo después de haber caído desde la altura de donde tiramos a Casper? –Pregunta Tufo.

-Ninguna, claro está –Habla Gordi.

Ambos hermanos miran a Látigo, el cual está muy pensativo.

-Esa poción que se tomó tenía que tener algún que otro aliciente, como que no le pudieran hacer daño alguno. ¡Maldita sea! –Dice con frustración.

-No creo que sea tan invulnerable –Oyen la voz de Susti y le miran con atención.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Tufo

-Ya os había dicho que eso no era todo. Casper aún sigue siendo humano, sí, pero no recuerda nada de su pasado, ni como humano, ni como fantasma.

Los tres hermanos se quedan con la boca abierta, y sin saber qué decir por unos segundos.

-¿Estás completamente seguro? –Látigo.

-Por supuesto. Kaleycus le estuvo contando toda su historia y luego partieron a Portland –Exclama convencido.

Los tres fantasmas se miran.

-¡Harvey! –Hablan todos al unísono cayendo en algo.

-Seguramente Kaleycus quiera continuar con lo planeado por Casper, aunque este no recuerde nada –Tufo.

-Tenemos que impedirles llevar una vida normal –Gordi.

-Creo que se me ha ocurrido un plan que funcionará, pero para ello tendremos que hacer ciertos sacrificios –Habla Látigo. Luego mira a Susti- También necesitaremos tu ayuda –Sonríe.

-¿De qué forma?-

-Siendo nuestro compinche secreto –Te diré lo que haremos…

_**Tres semanas después…**_

-¡Leycus! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? –Casper toca la puerta insistentemente -¡Llegaremos tarde el primer día! –La puerta se abre.

-Ya estoy ¡qué prisas! –Sale Kaleycus con forma humana cargando una mochila al hombro.

-¿Estás seguro que el hechizo que le hiciste funcionará? Yo no me fio de que esas cosas sirvan –Comenta Casper.

-Confía en mí. El libro que compré mediante internet funciona si sabes utilizarlo correctamente. El joven que habita este cuerpo duerme plácidamente, con lo que no se me revelará y te podré ayudar por tiempo indefinido –Le explica Kaleycus –Además –Prosigue- Para ello tengo una especie de tatuaje en el hombro, el cual me salió por el conjuro que hice. Así consigo mantener dicho conjuro todo el tiempo que yo quiera –Sonríe- Todo está bajo control.

-En resumidas cuentas, has hecho un conjuro con el libro mágico que compraste hace unos días, y por eso te ha salido un tatuaje en el hombro como prueba de que esa persona duerme.

-Exacto-

-Bueno y… ¿Cómo te debo llamar ahora? –Le pregunta sonriente.

-Black, Aaron Black –Exclama muy orgulloso.

_**Media hora después…**_

Al llegar al instituto, y leer en los tablones la lista de alumnos, para ver a qué aula tenían que ir… pudieron ver que ambos amigos irían a la misma clase.

-¡Genial! –Habla Kaleycus muy contento- De esa forma podré ayudarte y si es necesario protegerte mucho mejor –Sonríe.

-Esto es un instituto… ¡no hay peligro alguno! –Suspira- ¿O acaso crees que van a venir esos tres fantasmas locos a por mí? –Se burla por lo absurdo que le parece todo.

-¡Son tus tíos! Te guste o no. Y la verdad no sé hasta qué punto son capaces de llegar, pero yo que tú me andaba con ojo. Si han intentado matarte… ¿qué otras cosas no llegarían a hacer para conseguir su propósito?

Mientras hablan llegan a la puerta de su aula y entran.

El lugar era muy espacioso, las mesas y sus respectivas sillas estaban colocadas perfectamente en línea, unas detrás de otras. Ya había varios alumnos dentro, formando pequeños grupos. Al entrar ellos, las voces se apagan y todas las miradas están sobre los jóvenes.

Casper y Kaleycus buscan un asiento libre, y se sientan. Un poco más allá, una joven de pelo castaño y ojos marrones no quita la vista de Casper.

-_`¿Será él? No, no puede ser ¡es un fantasma! No habría posibilidades de que de la noche a la mañana se haya convertido en humano. Además ¡este joven tiene mi edad! Casper solo tenía doce años y de haber cambiado se mantendría en los mismos años´_ - Piensa la muchacha.

-Kat… -Alguien la saca de sus pensamientos y le mira -¿Lo conoces?

-Me recuerda a alguien –Murmura- Solo eso –No puede evitar recordar a su viejo amigo, con el que pasó tan buenos momentos.

-¿Seguro?-

-Vamos, no me digas que estas celoso –Sonríe- Ya llevamos seis meses juntos ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé - El joven que tiene al lado le devuelve la sonrisa.

Era un joven de ojos negros, cabello castaño claro y tez blanca.

La puerta del aula se abre de nuevo. La atraviesa un joven de unos dieciséis años, esbelto, ojos verdes, rubio… Se para un momento visualizando a los alumnos, y cuando sus ojos se topan con Casper avanza hasta él. Atraviesa la clase en un momento. Lleva puesto unos pantalones negros con una cadena al lado derecho, un suéter blanco, ajustado, con las letras "Brooklyn" dibujadas. Y como calzado lleva unas deportivas azul oscuro.

-¿Quién es ese? –Susurra Casper a Kaleycus -¡Es idéntico a mí!-

-Ha de ser Susti –Responde su amigo sorprendido –Según me comentaste es tu primo gemelo, pero no entiendo cómo se convirtió en humano.

Toda la clase tiene su atención sobre ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran iguales? ¿Acaso eran hermanos? ¿Por qué no habían llegado juntos?

-¡Hola! ¿Por qué no me esperaron? –Se sienta en un asiento al lado de Casper. Luego clava su mirada en los demás alumnos -¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca han visto hermanos gemelos? –Les espeta de mala gana. Los alumnos vuelven a lo suyo murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Kaleycus le pregunta directamente.

-Estar con mi hermano querido –Responde con sarcasmo, fulminando con la mirada a Kaleycus.

En ese momento entra el profesor.

-Sí, como no –Murmura Kaleycus desviando la mirada, y prestando atención al profesor. Por suerte, la persona a la que poseyó no es nueva en ese instituto, y se ahorrará tener que salir a presentarse, como sin duda tendrá que hacer su amigo.

**Continuará…**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Espero y os haya gustado. La semana que viene, más y mejor.

Si tenéis alguna duda al respecto, queréis comentar algo, o lo que sea, ya sabéis, me podéis dejar un bonito review xD

Cuidaros, un besito para todos y ¡hasta pronto!


	6. El primer desastroso día de clases

¡Hola! ^^

Estoy de vuelta como todas las semanas. Ayer me fue imposible subir el capi y por eso es que me veis aquí hoy espero y no os importe xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores XD

El único personaje (de momento) inventado por mí, es Kaleycus, el amigo incondicional de Casper ^^

** YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYY **

**Capítulo 6. El primer desastroso día de clases**

-Buenos días, alumnos de 4º curso. Para los que no me conozcan me llamo Lionel Murray, y seré vuestro profesor de historia –Comienza a hablar el maestro- Creo que ya todos nos conocemos de anteriores años, pero os habréis dado cuenta que hay dos alumnos nuevos –Mira una nota en su mano derecha –Casper y Kainan McCartney. ¿Podéis acercaros por favor?-

Los dos alumnos se levantan y atraviesan la clase, cada uno por un lado. Más de una chica suelta un suspiro al verlos pasar por su lado. Llegan frente al profesor y se colocan a su lado.

-Bien chicos, contadnos algo sobre vosotros –Se cambia de lugar y se hace hueco entre ambos muchachos, para luego colocar sus brazos sobre los hombros de los jóvenes.

-Yo soy Kainan y él es mi hermano Casper –Comienza a hablar Susti.

-¿De dónde venís? –Pregunta el profesor mirando a Casper.

-De Friendship, Maine –Contesta mirándole. Parpadea un par de veces seguidas, ya que le ha parecido ver por unos segundos, el iris del ojo del profesor color lila.- _`Qué extraño´_-Piensa.

-¿Y que habéis venido a buscar a Portland? –Sigue con su cuestionario.

-Simplemente nos hemos mudado. Solo esperamos que este lugar sea tan agradable como Maine –Habla Kainan.

-Ya verás como os llegáis a sentir como en casa –Sonríe- Ya podéis regresar a vuestros asientos.

Casper da un último vistazo a los ojos del profesor, ahora color avellana. Suspira _`Habrán sido imaginaciones mías´ _-Piensa. Pasa al lado de Kat quien le seguía mirando muy atentamente. Luego la clase de historia prosigue con normalidad.

_**Tiempo después…**_

Llegó la hora del recreo y todos los alumnos salieron de las aulas para ir a la cafetería. Kat se quedó algo rezagada hablando con el profesor, y por eso Yarei se había adelantado. En ese momento ella va a reunirse con el joven, pero sus pensamientos están en otra parte…

-_`No puede ser él. Aunque sea idéntico, y se llame igual… ¡no es él! Me lo habría dicho ¿no?´ _–Intenta convencerse- _`Casper no tenía ningún hermano gemelo´_- La joven no puede evitar darle vueltas al asunto- `_Aún así, tengo que hablar con él y cerciorarme que efectivamente se trata de otra persona. Lo más extraño es que… ¡vivía en el mismo pueblo! Tal vez sepa algo sobre Whipstaff y sus habitantes´ _-Llega a la cafetería y busca con la mirada a Casper.

No tarda mucho en encontrarle, y se dirige hacia allí.

-¡Hola! –Saluda a Casper y a Kaleycus- ¿Qué tal os va? –Sonríe- Aaron… ¿porqué no me presentas a tu amigo?-

Kaleycus la mira sorprendido. Según los recuerdos de la persona del cuerpo que posee, ellos se conocen y son amigos.

-Kat te presento a Casper –Comienza- Casper, esta es Kat.

-Kathleen Harvey –Le da la mano- Pero puedes llamarme Kat –Sonríe-

-Encantado de conocerte –Sonríe también- Puedes sentarte si quieres.

El corazón de Kat va a mil por hora, y al verle sonreír siente como sus piernas le flaquean. ¿Cómo olvidar esa sonrisa? Era idéntica a la que le dedicó "su Casper" hacía ya cuatro años en la inolvidable noche de Halloween en Whipstaff, cuando no estaba segura si era su amigo fantasma o no.

-Dijiste que vienes de Friendship, Maine ¿verdad? –Pregunta ella a la vez que toma asiento.

-Sí, así es –Responde dándole un sorbo a su zumo y dejándolo frente a sí en la mesa.

-Es curioso… Yo estuve viviendo allí un mes, hace cuatro años –Le explica.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué casualidad!-

-Sí… vivía en Whipstaff ¿lo conoces? –Vuelve a preguntarle en voz baja, temiendo que no respondiera.

-Fuimos allí a averiguar la muerte repentina de nuestra tía… –Casper cruza miradas con Kaleycus el cual le escribe en la servilleta el nombre- Carrigan Crittenden.

-Oh, así que era tu tía… -Recuerda todo lo que ocurrió.

-Buenas –Llega Susti y les hace saber que está allí.

-Hola –

-¿Quién eres? –Se sienta en una silla, dando la vuelta a la misma y apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo.

-Me llamo Kathleen Harvey –Se presenta- Pero puedes llamarme Kat. Tú eras Kainan ¿no? –El joven asiente.

-¿Y de qué hablabais? –Se interesa.

-Da la casualidad que yo estuve hace cuatro años en Friendship –Le explica.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Qué curioso!-

-Yo estuve quedándome en Whipstaff ¿lo conoces?-

-¡Claro que sí! Pertenecía a nuestra tía Carrigan y al pasar a mejor vida automáticamente nos pertenece –Sonríe- ¿Porqué?-

A Kat se le hace extraña la forma que Kainan se ha referido a la muerte pero prefiere seguir preguntando.

-¿Y no habéis visto nada extraño, o paranormal en la casa? –La joven frunce el ceño.

-No –Susti la mira fijamente -¿Tú viste algo extraño?-

-No, no, solo era curiosidad. Bueno he de irme. Ha sido un placer conoceros –Se levanta- Nos vemos en clase –Se aleja.

Susti la observa irse girando medio cuerpo en la silla.

-Es todo un bombón- Vuelve la vista hacia Casper y Kaleycus, de nuevo mirando al frente- Es una lástima que no la recuerdes ¿no crees? –Dice hablándole a Casper. Luego sin decir nada más, se levanta y se aleja.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? –Casper le pregunta a su amigo sin entender nada.

-¿Recuerdas que te comenté sobre una chica humana que conociste y por lo cual estabas contento por ser de nuevo humano?-

Casper asiente con la cabeza.

-Pues esa chica es Kat. Tus tíos debieron haberle contado toda la historia a Susti, y por eso sabe de ella.

-¿De veras es ella? ¿No es mucha casualidad? –Frunce el ceño.

-No es casualidad. Yo mismo te inscribí a propósito aquí. Todo estaba planeado. Me apuesto lo que tú quieras a que Kat te preguntó con dobles intenciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡Vamos! ¿No lo sabes? Ella te vio como humano. ¡Si eso te lo conté! –Suspira.

-Ya lo sé, pero lo único que me dijiste fue que la tal Crittenden quiso buscar un tesoro en la casa, echarnos de la mansión, que me hice amigo de esa joven que se acaba de ir, y que estuve un rato como humano.

-Ok. Tenía la esperanza de que al verla te acordaras de esa noche, pero tal parece que no, por lo que te lo contaré todo tal cual tú me lo contaste a mí…

El recreo pasó rápido. Las próximas clases transcurrieron muy lentas. La última clase del día era educación física, estupendo.

-Escuchadme por favor… -Como los alumnos seguían hablando entre ellos, el profesor optó por alzar más la voz- ¡SILENCIO! –En cuestión de segundos todo el mundo le miraba- Eso está mejor- Sonríe- Bien, para los que no me conozcan me llamo Larry Fine y seré vuestro profesor de educación física –Se presenta-

Los alumnos le miran con interés. Ya le conocían de otros años, pero ahora le ven más activo, como con más energía. Es un hombre de pelo castaño, algo rizado, ojos marrones, delgado… Mientras el profesor les explica lo que tienen que hacer observan cómo va de un lado a otro del gimnasio, sin parar quieto un segundo.

-Bien, ¡empezad a moveros dando vente vueltas! –Da unas palmadas animándolos.

Cuando los jóvenes alumnos prácticamente acababan hubo un "incidente". Inexplicablemente un muchacho que iba corriendo delante de Casper tropezó con algo que todos jurarían no estaba antes ahí, y cayó al suelo. Casper, Kaleycus y otros más que venían detrás también se vieron en el suelo de pronto.

-¿Casper estas bien? –Kaleycus, que no se había hecho daño alguno, va al lado de su amigo.

-Sí, no te preocupes… ¿Qué pasó? –Se levanta del suelo.

-Alguien tropezó… pero eso no estaba antes ahí…-

-¿Acaso os he dicho que hicierais el vago? –Oyen la voz del profesor- Vamos, haced dos grupos.

_**Cinco minutos después…**_

-Creo que todos conocéis el juego del balón prisionero. Tiraré una moneda para ver qué grupo tirará. El otro equipo tendrá que evitar ser dado, o quedará eliminado- Habla el profesor mientras camina entre ambos equipos- Vosotros seréis cara –Señala a un grupo- Y los demás cruz –Señala al grupo donde estaban Casper y Kaleycus.

Saca una moneda del bolsillo y la lanza al aire. La moneda da unas vueltas, para luego bajar. Finalmente cae sobre el dorso de la mano del profesor.

-Ha salido cara –Desvela sonriente-

-Perfecto, nos tocará seguir corriendo –Kaleycus.

Un grupo va a por el balón, en lo que el otro se coloca en sus puestos.

-¿Preparados? –Pregunta el profesor. Los alumnos asienten y rápidamente comienza el juego.

Kainan estaba en el otro equipo y no duda en tirar en dirección de Aaron. Este evita el balón fácilmente y le sonríe como queriéndole decir que no sería tan fácil como pensaba.

Por ello los próximos 30 minutos, entre Kainan y los demás ya casi se habían quedado sin víctimas que eliminar. Tan solo quedaban Casper y Kaleycus.

-Tiene mucha resistencia… -Murmura Kainan en voz muy baja, más para sí que para los demás.

Casper ya estaba exhausto. Se había dado cuenta que tenía muchos reflejos, y por ello aún seguía ahí.

Al final suena el timbre dando por finalizada la clase, dejando a los dos jóvenes como ganadores.

-¡BIEN! –Ambos pegan un salto y chocan palmas.

-Casper ¿puedes venir? –El joven se acerca al profesor- Quería felicitarte. He visto a muy poca gente que aguante tanto sin ser eliminado –Sonríe.

De pronto al hombre se le cae la carpeta con las hojas.

-Permítame ayudarle –Habla Casper a la vez que se agacha- Tenga- Le tiende unas hojas.

Al coger Larry lo que el joven le tiende, se da cuenta cuando el chico se corta.

-¡AUCH! –Se mira el dedo sangrando y luego automáticamente se le lleva a la boca.

-¿Es grave? –Se acerca más a él y sin pedir permiso coge el dedo del joven.

Este está totalmente curado, tan solo queda un poco de sangre donde antes estaba la herida. Casper se queda con la misma cara que Larry, de no entender nada.

-Tengo que irme- Habla reclamando su dedo y se aleja a toda prisa.

Al llegar a la puerta del gimnasio, Kaleycus le mira pensativo.

-Tal parece que tu asignatura favorita no será educación física ya que… ¡corres más peligro que en ningún otro lado! –Ve a su amigo algo raro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Le sigue en lo que ve como Casper avanza deprisa.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco…-

_**Cinco minutos después…**_

Al acabar las clases, Kainan se subió a su coche, un Jaguar nuevecito color azul oscuro, y estuvo conduciendo en silencio. Al rato siente la presencia de alguien a quien no podía ver.

-Sé que estás ahí –Hace resonar su voz- Sal y déjate ver- Su sentido no le decepciona, sabe que alguien más le acompaña. Además, está empezando a sentir frío, prueba irrefutable de que ahí había alguien más con él.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –Retumba una voz conocida en el auto.

-¿Para qué has venido? –Habla sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-No me puedo creer que estés haciendo esto –Susti mira a su derecha, y ve a una joven fantasma, rubia, y de ojos azules.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo, solo les ayudo –Comenta- Ya veo que solo viniste a incordiar.

-Dime algo… ¿Cuántas veces te han ayudado ellos como para devolverles el favor?-

El joven la dedica una mirada asesina, para luego volver la vista de nuevo a la carretera, ignorando por completo la pregunta de su novia.

**Continuará…**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Aclaración: **Creo que todos habéis oído hablar del juego "balón prisionero" ¿no? Pues bien, según pude ver en internet hay muchas formas diferentes de jugar, con lo que yo preferí inventarme un poco "ciertas partes". Espero y os haya gustado como quedó ^.^

¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Decision acertada?

¡Hola! ^^

Estoy de vuelta como siempre con el siguiente capitulo.

**Inur:** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y también por dejarme un review por capi ^^ Sobre tu pregunta de porqué lo hago en presente, simplemente lo prefiero así. A mi se me hacía muy raro en pasado xD Espero no te importe y continúes disfrutando de la historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores XD

El único personaje (de momento) inventado por mí, es Kaleycus, el amigo incondicional de Casper ^^

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Capítulo 7. ¿Decisión acertada?**

-El día de hoy ha sido muy extraño –Kaleycus se sienta en el sillón- Por suerte ya mañana será otro día- Suspira. Observa como su amigo, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, se dirige a la cocina y coge un cuchillo- ¡No espera! –Se levanta y corre hacia él, tratando de evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Por mucha prisa que se quiso dar Kaleycus, cuando llega a su lado ve con horror la palma izquierda de su amigo llena de sangre, con una raja hecha de forma vertical, y cómo ésta se va cerrando dejando alrededor de donde estaba la herida, restos de sangre.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Kaleycus se cruza de brazos y le mira enfadado, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué me está pasando? –Se sienta en una silla.-

Kaleycus se acerca a él, entendiendo mejor lo que le ocurre. El fantasma le había estado tratando como su amigo, con el que jugaba "al busca objetos", vigilaban al trío y les hacían bromas, o simplemente recordaba a un espíritu triste por no poder ser como su amor secreto.

-Perdóname, ya me imaginaba que algo así tenía que haber pasado- Coloca una mano en el hombro de su amigo dándole ánimo.-

-¿Qué me ocurre? Esto no es normal.-

-La poción que te convirtió en humano hace que no te puedan hacer daño. Por eso te curas. La verdad es que no estaba seguro hasta ahora.

-Entonces… ¿no puedo morir?-

-Existe otra poción… con la que volverás a ser fantasma. Es lo que quieren tus tíos, por eso hay que estar atentos. Creo que no me olvidé de contarte esa parte –Se queda pensativo- ¿O sí?-

-No, no la olvidaste. Lo recuerdo- Se queda en silencio unos segundos- Pero… ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Eh Kaleycus? Yo solo quiero una vida normal- Baja la mirada.

-Bueno al menos parte de tu deseo se ha hecho realidad- Kaleycus sonríe.

Casper le mira sin entender.

-Como fantasma deseabas una vida normal y ahora la tienes, aunque no recuerdes nada –Le explica.

-Dijiste que parte de mi deseo se había cumplido ¿no?- Le mira con cara interrogante- Su amigo asiente con la cabeza- ¿Entonces cual es la otra cosa que deseaba?-

-En una sola palabra, Kat-

-Ah, era ella. Bueno, pero ahora para mí eso no es importante, con lo que llevaré una vida lo más normal que me sea posible- Se levanta y se dirige a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él, sin decir nada más.

-Estupendo. Esto es lo que me faltaba, tener a un Casper dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por ser normal, cuando tres fantasmas locos están fraguando un plan para su propio mal. Este no es el Casper que yo conocía. Me temo que tendré que estar atento por los dos- Suspira, pensando en qué cosas maquiavélicas estarán ideando el trío, y esperando estar preparados para todo tipo de cosas que se les vengan encima.

_**En otro lugar…**_

Un joven llega en un coche rojo, aparca y se baja acercándose a un bar, donde estaban sentados un grupo de chicos. Éstos le miran con curiosidad al principio y luego abren los ojos de par en par sin poder creerlo.

El líder del grupo se quita las gafas de sol con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Así saludas a un viejo amigo?-

Uno de los jóvenes se levanta de la silla aún sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te creía en Friendship!-

-He venido por una temporada. Y como tengo una casa aquí… pues no tendré problema de vivienda –Sonríe.

Ambos se abrazan.

-Como me alegro de verte, William Murphy.-

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Yarei Dickinson.-

Los dos jóvenes estallan en risas.

-Hay costumbres que nunca se olvidan –William.-

-Es cierto- Hace un esfuerzo por contenerse y parar de reír- Ven siéntate, te presentaré a mis amigos…

_**Al rato…**_

William ve a un joven caminar a unos metros de ellos, el cual le llama la atención.

-¡Hey! Yo a ese chico le conozco… ¿qué hace aquí?-

Yarei le mira detenidamente.

-Yo también le conozco, es nuevo en el instituto.

William se acerca al joven sin decir nada más. Tenía que estar seguro.

-Disculpa… -Le toca el hombro para llamar su atención -¿Tú no eres el chico de Friendship?-

El joven se gira y un recuerdo cruza su mente. Le mira sonriente.

-¿Tú no eres el chico al que se le cayó unos cubos de basura?-

-Ermm, eso fue algo extraño que ocurrió, pero ¿por qué te fuiste?-

-Tenía cosas que hacer, como ahora asique… he de irme- Da unos pasos.

-¡Espera! –Se detiene dándole la espalda- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Casper, Casper McCartney –Sonríe para sí mismo y sigue su camino.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Casper despierta sobresaltado. Las imágenes de un sueño siguen en su mente, confundiéndole con la realidad. En dicho sueño aparecen tres fantasmas color azul, gritándole por algo que no ha hecho bien. Hay otro fantasma más, pero no puede saber quién es. Casper se siente en el lugar de ese otro espíritu. Tiene miedo. Un mal presentimiento recorre su cuerpo y se hace real cuando uno de los tres fantasmas le coge, le estira como si fuera elástico, y por último le suelta.

Justo ahí despertó. Respira aliviado al darse cuenta que todo ha sido tan solo una pesadilla. Supone que es fruto de las historias que le ha contado Kaleycus. Luego se incorpora sobre la cama y decide prepararse para ir al instituto. Aún no es la hora para levantarse pero lo que menos quiere es volver al a misma pesadilla…

_**Camino del aula…**_

-Tal parece que hoy te has levantado con el pie izquierdo ¿no? –Kaleycus mira la cara cansada de su amigo.

-Mejor ni me preguntes, pasé una noche horrible.-

Entran en clase y ven al profesor al lado de la pizarra, de pie, dando indicaciones a los alumnos, los cuales iban de acá para allá, algo desorientados.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntan a la vez al maestro.-

-Oh, ¡Casper! –Sonríe- No ocurre nada, tan solo estoy reorganizando a los alumnos según el orden de sus apellidos. Buscad vuestro pupitre es en esta fila- Les señala una.-

Los jóvenes extrañados por tal cambio repentino se alejan buscando el nuevo sitio asignado.

-Aaron Black, Black, Black- Kaleycus pasa mirando mesa por mesa- ¡Oh, es aquí! –Deja las cosas encima de la mesa.-

Casper continúa su búsqueda y se para en la tercera fila, al fondo. Desde ahí mira a su amigo y se encoge de hombros.

-Yo no quiero quedarme aquí, estaba bien en mi sitio- Un joven le protesta al profesor.-

-Te quedarás donde te tocó te guste o no-

-¡No quiero! ¡Y no me quedaré aquí! –El joven sube mucho más su tono de voz-

-Joven Stevenson… ¡Déjese de pataletas y siéntese en su sitio! –Casi grita.-

Todos los alumnos se quedan en completo silencio. El muchacho se sienta sin rechistar en la silla, asintiendo con la cabeza. El mal genio del profesor le había cogido desprevenido y de veras le había asustado.

Kaleycus lo había visto todo con mucha atención y se había quedado pensativo. Una joven se sienta a su lado.

-Hola, me llamo Melisa- Le saluda.-

-Ho-Hola, yo soy Aaron –Se queda unos segundos ensimismado contemplando sus hermosos ojos verde mar.

-Gusto en conocerte –Sonríe- Vaya mal genio que se gasta ¿verdad?-

-Sí, vaya mal genio…-

Al lado de Casper se sentó Kainan, el cual le saludó educadamente al ocupar el asiento vacío.

-Según tengo entendido no recuerdas nada ¿verdad?- Le pregunta Kainan a Casper.

-Sí, no puedo recordar nada de mi pasado, pero a decir verdad no lo creo tan necesario, ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Es que no quisiera que tu falta de memoria influya en nuestra relación como hermanos- Le mira directamente a los ojos.-

-¿Teníamos una relación de hermanos? –Pregunta sorprendido de que no pudiera recordar algo así.-

Kainan asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

-Lo sabía. No me recuerdas –Baja la mirada triste-

Casper al verle así siente que tiene que arreglarlo.

-Oye… el que no te recuerde no significa que no pueda estar contigo como antes- Le intenta animar.

-¿Quieres decir que todo será como antes y que no me dejarás de lado?- Pregunta más animado.-

-No sé cómo eran las cosas antes, con lo que no te puedo jurar que será todo igual. Ahí tendrás que guiarme tú y… ¡claro que no te dejaré de lado! Eres mi hermano- Le sonríe.-

-Me alegra saber que a pesar de todo las cosas vuelven a ser como eran- Le devuelve la sonrisa.-

A la hora del recreo Casper se fue con Kaleycus el cual estaba como absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Casper rompe el silencio.-

-Me dirás que es una locura, un imposible y demás, pero creo que caí entre las redes del amor- Suspira de nuevo absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿De veras? –Una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Casper- ¿Y quién es la afortunada?-

-Melisa- Pronuncia el nombre en voz baja, pero aún así Casper le oye.-

-¿Es la joven pelirroja que se sienta a tu lado?-

-¡Síííí! Su cabello es rojo como el fuego, ondulado hasta la cintura, de tez blanca y ojos verdes como el mar-

Casper ante la descripción de su amigo, suspira a la vez que rueda los ojos. Piensa que es un exagerado, prueba que de veras le ha dado fuerte esa cosa que todos llamamos amor.

Algo le distrae de sus pensamientos y no tarda mucho en ver delante de él a una joven morena forcejeando en su intento por soltarse.

-¡Suéltame! Ya te dije que no iré contigo, para eso tengo a mi novio ¿no te parece?-

-Solo será esa noche- El joven sigue insistiendo.-

-¿Es que no oíste a la señorita? –Casper se acerca, decidido a ayudar.-

Al verla más de cerca, se da cuenta que se trata de Kat.

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Entendiste rubito? –Se burla- Con lo que vete por dónde has venido- Se gira para mirar a Kat, la cual intenta alejarse.-

Casper, que no está dispuesto a dejar las cosas así, da unos pasos en dirección al chico, para darle su merecido si era necesario, pero una mano en su hombro le detiene de su propósito.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo- Habla en voz baja para que solo le escuchara Casper-

Luego se acerca al joven, le separa de Kat y agarrándole de una oreja se le lleva a rastras.

-Qué extraño… -Comenta Kaleycus-

-Sí, es extraño que el profesor Lionel Murray nos haya ayudado en vez de castigarnos a todos.

Kat se acerca a ellos.

-Casper, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, aunque finalmente haya sido el profesor quien se le llevara- Exclama extrañada.-

-De nada pero… ¿por qué te molestaba? –Quiere saber el joven.-

-Quería que fuera con él a la fiesta de Halloween y como me negué, por eso se puso así-

-Hay algunos que simplemente no tienen remedio…-

En las siguientes horas que quedaban de clase "los hermanos McCartney" se dedicaron a hacer de las suyas. Hicieron un charco de agua casi a la entrada de la clase, de tal forma que los alumnos al ir corriendo, porque llegaban tarde, se resbalaban y caían estrepitosamente al suelo. Algunos resbalaban y les abrían la puerta de clase, e iba deslizándose hasta los pupitres.

En la última clase faltó la profesora, asique les tocó con un profesor que ya conocían de otros años, y a quien nunca hacían caso. Una clase con él suponía diversión para ellos. Casper aprovechó y se fue a una de las fuentes que había colocadas en los pasillos del instituto y entró en clase con su mercancía preciada.

Observó que los alumnos tenían entretenido al profesor y se dirigió a las ventanas donde Kainan le esperaba. Luego ambos se dedicaron a tirar globos a los alumnos que corrían alrededor del edificio en su clase de gimnasia. Tiraban el globo y seguidamente se escondían con lo que los alumnos se pasaron media clase mirando hacia arriba, sin dar con los culpables de que la mitad de los mismos estuvieran mojados casi de pies a cabeza.

**Continuará…**

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Espero que os haya gustado ^.^

¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Con la duda

¡Hola! ^-^

Ya estoy de vuelta, y como todas las semanas con un capitulo nuevo.

**Inur:** ¿De veras? Jaja ¡vaya! Me alegra que te gustase el capi.

Y estoy segura que este episodio te gustará aún mucho más

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto.

Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores XD

Los personajes de: Kaleycus, Melisa, Yarei y William me pertenecen.

Los demás no son propiedad mía (lamentablemente ¬¬) xD

Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo ^.^

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Capítulo 8. Con la duda**

Pasaron los días volando cuando Casper se quiso dar cuenta hacía ya una semana que había iniciado su relación de hermano con Kainan. No recordaba habérselo pasado así de bien nunca y estaba feliz de que nada raro hubiese pasado. Ya empezaba a pensar que al fin podría llevar una vida normal, sin contratiempos de ningún tipo.

Por la mañana al llegar a clase ve a mucha gente alrededor de algo y decide acercarse.

-¡No permito que nadie hable mal de mi hermano!, ¿entendiste? ¡Y mucho menos si son calumnias! –Kainan tenía agarrado de la camisa a un joven, el cual temblaba por el mal genio que se gastaba McCartney.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Llega al lado su hermano.-

-Nada que no pueda solucionar- Habla sin mirar a Casper.-

-¿Pero qué ocurre?-

-Éste zoquete anda hablando mal de ti, calumniándote –Le mira por primera vez desde que llegó.-

-¿Qué? –Casper sigue sin entender que cosas pueden hablar de él- ¿Y qué es lo que dicen?-

Kainan suelta al chico de mala gana.

-Dicen que estas enamorado de Kat y que quieres quitársela a su novio Yarei-

Se hace el silencio.

Casper no puede creerlo ¿por qué se habían inventado tal cosa? ¿Con qué fin? ¿Molestarlo?

-Todo viene por lo que me contaste de que la ayudaste cuando un tipo la molestaba. Estoy seguro- Kainan rompe el silencio- Ahora lo que no sé –Mira al joven que tenía apresado antes- Es ¿quién ha empezado a decir todo eso?-

-Yo no sé nada. Solo dije lo que me contaron- El chico habla con la voz temblorosa-

-¿Entonces quién?-

-Yo sé quien empezó todo- Una chica se acerca-

-¿Melissa? –Casper la mira sorprendido.

-Fue Aaron –Desvela.

-¿Aaron Black? ¿El chico que se sentaba a tu lado? –Kainan se cerciora.

La joven asiente con la cabeza y Kainan no duda en ir en su busca. No tarda mucho en dar con él, ya que estaba en una de las fuentes del pasillo, bebiendo agua.

-¿Cómo te atreves a inventarle mentiras y calumnias a mi hermano? ¿Y tú te dices ser su amigo?-

A Kaleycus le coge desprevenido.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando, no te hagas.-

Llega Casper y se acerca a su amigo.

-¿Es cierto eso que dicen?-

-¡No! Yo no he estado diciendo nada sobre ti – Intenta hacerle ver que es inocente.

-Con lo que sabes de lo que hablo, ¿verdad?-

-He escuchado algo mientras me dirigía a clase, pero yo te juro que son mentiras.

-Cuando el río suena… agua lleva ¿no? –Achica un poco los ojos, como dejándole ver que era evidente que mentía.- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso? ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo!-

-Casper yo te juro que…

-Todo el mundo sabe que fuiste tú, ¿crees que puedes seguir engañándome?-

-Mejor vamonos –Kainan agarra del brazo a Casper y éste se gira dirigiéndose a clase, dejando allí a un Kaleycus en estado de shock.

El joven no entiende como Casper puede desconfiar así de él después de todo lo que ha hecho por él. Un solo nombre se cruza por su mente. Kainan.

**En el recreo…**

-¿Qué? – Casper no puede creer lo que Kainan le acaba de decir.

-Confía en mí. Todo eso que te ha contado Aaron sobre "tus tíos" no es cierto. Nosotros no tenemos ningunos tíos malvados ni nada de eso. Estuvimos viviendo con nuestra tía Carrigan hasta que se fue a Friendship a ver lo de la herencia del abuelo y allí falleció.

-¿Y entonces toda esa historia sobre que era un fantasma, que mis tíos me intentaron matar y demás, no es cierto? –Abre los ojos mucho más.- No puede ser… -Mira a la mesa absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

-Todo eso se lo inventó –Dice sin más.

-¡Pero es un fantasma! Yo lo vi como tal.- Casper recuerda el acontecimiento.

-Puede ser que eso fuera lo único en lo que no te mintió. No puedes confiar en él, y mucho menos seguir a su merced bajo su mismo techo. –Se cruza de brazos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Le mira impaciente.

-Vente conmigo. A mi casa.- Le pide.

-No sé. Eso sería como ser malagradecido. Él me dio un techo donde vivir cuando me sentía perdido.

-Mira cómo te ha utilizado. Si ha sido capaz de inventarse eso de ti… ¿Qué otra cosa no será capaz de hacer? La cosa puede empeorar, no lo dudes más.

-Está bien –Accede- Me iré a vivir contigo.

**Una semana después…**

Casper ya se había instalado en el piso de Kainan hacía unos días. Se sentía bien al poder compartir más tiempo con su hermano y al fin, haber dejado atrás las cosas extrañas y paranormales.

En ese momento, ambos hermanos veían la tele tranquilamente. Kainan se levanta, está unos minutos en la cocina y luego se vuelve a sentar, tendiéndole a Casper un vaso de Aquarius.

-Gracias- Coge el recipiente. Luego lo mira unos segundos, extrañado por su color, pero de igual forma se lo lleva a los labios.

El líquido, como si de gelatina se tratase no se deslizaba por el vaso hasta los labios del joven.

-Qué extraño… -Kainan también lo había visto.

-Creo que me confundí y te di el vaso con gelatina. –Dice quitándoselo de la mano- Disculpa, ahora te lo traigo – Sale disparado hacia la cocina.

Una vez ahí comprueba que puede pasar el líquido del recipiente a otro.

-¡Maldición! –Pega con el puño en la mesa.- Está visto que solo funciona si está enterado de lo que es. Entonces seguiré con mi plan. –Sonríe al saber lo que le espera a "su hermanito".

No pasaron ni dos días cuando el profesor de historia les asignó a todos sus alumnos un trabajo. Buscar mitos y leyendas sobre la historia de Halloween. Se encontraban a finales de Septiembre, con lo que tenían casi un mes para entregarle dicho trabajo. Según habían entendido antes del 31 de Octubre se lo tenían que haber entregado ya.

Después de explicarlo todo los organizó por parejas. A Casper le puso con Kat, a Aaron con Melissa, a Kainan con una joven unas mesas por delante… y así hasta que todo el mundo tenía con quién hacer el trabajo.

En clase de educación física el profesor Fine decidió dar la clase fuera. Antes de salir habían cogido todo lo necesario, pero se les olvidó algo y fue entonces cuando mandó a Casper a buscarlo. El joven se dirigió con paso decidido al gimnasio, cogió un par de cosas y cuando estaba a punto de salir algo le llamó la atención.

Un poco más allá, de donde él se encuentra ve una silueta avanzando hacia él. Es totalmente blanco, con un toque transparente, y pelo rubio. Siente como su respiración se acelera, a la vez que su corazón. Suelta lo que lleva en las manos, y retrocede unos pasos. No puede ser real lo que está viendo. Se parece a Kaleycus con su forma original, pero lo que él ve es algo más difuso.

-Hola Casper- El fantasma se para muy cerca del joven, que sentía como si estuviera pegado en el suelo, ya que no se podía mover.

-Vaya… veo que tienes el don de verme aunque sea invisible. ¡Eso es increíble! –Sonríe-

-¿Qu-Qué quieres? –Logra pronunciar el chico aún asustado.

-No tienes porqué tenerme miedo, no te voy a hacer daño. Solo vengo a advertirte.

-¿De qué? –Se relaja un poco al saber que no es un espíritu malo.

-No te fíes de nada. Tus enemigos están más cerca de lo que crees.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Habla claro! –Exige-

-Susti –Susurra-

-¿Quién?-

-¡Kainan! –La fantasma rueda los ojos. Te está engañando.

-¡Tú no le conoces como para afirmar eso! –Habla enfadado.

-Porque le conozco mejor que tú te lo estoy diciendo.

-No quiero escuchar nada de lo que me digas –Da unos pasos alejándose.

-¡Tan solo quiere que vuelvas a ser fantasma! ¡Trabaja para tus tíos! Kaleycus te lo puede afirmar.

Casper al oír eso retrocede y la encara.

-Ya tuve bastante con todo lo que ha pasado, y todo lo que se ha reído de mi Kaleycus como para seguirte el juego. ¿No entiendes que no quiero saber nada del pasado que tenga que ver con cosas sobrenaturales? Kainan es mi hermano y eso es lo único que me importa.

-¿Cómo crees que sabía de Kat y que no la recordabas? ¡El trío se lo dijo! Y seguro te estuvo espiando. Si fuera cierto todo lo que te contó no sabría nada de ella y no te hubiera dicho eso.

-¿Cómo sabes…?-

-Os he estado vigilando. Además, Susti no es tu hermano. Si quieres seguir pensando que tu vida es un camino de rosas, haz lo que quieras, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí.- Se aleja y atravesando una pared desaparece, dejando a Casper con la duda de si lo que piensa es real o simplemente una gran mentira que se ha inventado la persona en quien confía.

En los siguientes días Casper dio gracias a Dios, por estar tan ocupado con los deberes y los trabajos como para no pensar demasiado en lo que le había contado la chica fantasma. Ese día 5 de Octubre de 1999 a las cinco en punto estaba en la puerta del apartamento de Kat. Habían quedado para continuar con el trabajo de historia.

Un hombre de pelo castaño, ojos marrones, con gafas y delgado le abrió la puerta y se quedó unos segundos sin habla.

-Usted debe ser el padre de Kat. Yo soy Casper, un amigo de clase. Encantado de conocerle Señor Harvey –Le tiende la mano.

El hombre continúa mirándole asombrado. Su hija le había hablado de un chico que tenía un gran parecido con su viejo amigo fantasma, pero nunca pensó que dicho parecido fuese tal que podría pasar por el verdadero Casper, ese que él conoció, hacía cuatro años atrás.

-¿Señor Harvey? –El joven se extraña del comportamiento del hombre.

-Disculpa –Sonríe y estrecha su mano- Puedes entrar- Se aparta un poco y alarga el brazo hacia el interior- Mi hija está en la biblioteca. Sígueme.

El Doctor Harvey deja a Casper en la biblioteca mientras él se va a hacer sus cosas. Antes de cerrar la puerta, y en lo que Casper tomaba asiento, alza el pulgar derecho a su hija, dejándola saber que el joven es de su agrado.

-Llegas muy puntual. –Habla Kat al ver desaparecer a su padre tras la puerta.

Casper simplemente sonríe.

-¿Preparado para sumergirnos en los mitos y las leyendas de Halloween? –Le pregunta la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Por supuesto! –Le devuelve la sonrisa, lo que hace que la joven se obligue a mirar a los libros. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ese chico la ponía nerviosa.

**Semanas después…**

Casper y Kat habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos con el trabajo de historia y casi le tenían terminado. En esas semanas habían quedado todas las tardes y al menos por dos o tres horas recopilaban información, y lo pasaban a limpio.

Ese día era sábado y Kat decide salir a dar una vuelta. Sin previo aviso aparece su novio Yarei a su lado, asustándola.

-¡Ahh! –Siente cómo su corazón se acelera.- ¿Por qué me das esos sustos?-

-Tenemos que hablar –La coge del brazo y la lleva a un parque cercano.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Qué te pasa a ti con el rubiales? –Exclama enfadado.

-¿A quien te refieres? – Kat no entiende el "nuevo comportamiento" de su novio.

-McCartney –Dice con rabia contenida- ¿Qué tanto haces con él?-

A Kat esto le cae como un balde de agua fría. Si se lo hubiera preguntado dos semanas atrás le habría contestado sin problema que simplemente era un amigo, pero ahora ni ella misma estaba segura de qué significaba para ella.

¿Ahora qué le iba a contestar a Yarei? Estaba segura que respecto a Casper, estaba confundida, pero de lo que no tenía ninguna duda era que ya no sentía nada por "su novio". "Lo mejor es que le cuente la verdad" –Piensa

-¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Es que acaso te gusta ese tipo? –Aprieta más la mano alrededor del brazo de la joven.

-¡Auch! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me estás haciendo daño! –Forcejea intentando soltarse.

-¡No hasta que me contestes! – Clava las uñas en la piel de la joven.

-¡SIII! –Grita- Me gusta y mucho.- Confiesa finalmente.

Yarei levanta su mano derecha dispuesto a pegarla, pero algo le detiene.

Al lado de ellos había llegado un joven rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Es que no te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres? –Hace que la suelte.

-¡Vaya! Vino "tú príncipe" –El enfado aún se nota en su voz.

-Esta chica dejó de ser de tu incumbencia- La coloca delante de sí y la agarra de la cintura – Con lo que lárgate – Le espeta con voz grabe.

-Esto no se queda así… -Empieza a decir.

-Oh creo que sí – Le interrumpe.

Luego ambos ven como Yarei se va más enfadado de lo que ya estaba.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Continuará…**


	9. Engaño descubierto

¡Hola! ^-^ Estoy de vuelta.

Mil disculpas por estas 2 semanas sin publicar, pero últimamente he estado ocupada y me ha sido imposible pasar el capitulo del cuaderno al ordenador. A partir de ahora espero poder seguir subiendo cada semana un capitulo, tened paciencia XD

**Inur:** Como siempre mi fiel amiga dejándome un bonito comentario. Mil gracias. Me alegra que como en otras ocasiones te guste el capi, pero me gustaría que comentaras lo que más te gustó, lo que piensas, no sé, algo sobre lo que te cruzó por la mente mientras leías, para así saber que no solo te gusta, sino que quieres saber más XDD ¡Incluso puedes dar ideas sobre qué crees que pasará! Te animo a ello ^-^

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores XD

Los personajes de: Kaleycus, Melisa, Yarei y William me pertenecen.

Los demás no son propiedad mía (lamentablemente ¬¬) xD

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Capítulo 9. Engaño descubierto**

Kat le sonríe en lo que aparta las manos del joven de su cintura y se aparta girándose.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda – Le mira sin saber exactamente si es Casper o no.

El joven como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento responde…

-Soy Kainan y creo que te libré de una buena, ¿o me equivoco?

-No –Ríe- Y te lo agradezco.

-Ahora no tendrás que volver a soportar a ese tipo –Sonríe.

Le mira a los ojos a la vez que sonríe. Se da cuenta que hay algo que le diferencia de su hermano, y es que a Kainan no le brillan los ojos de la misma forma al mirarla que a Casper. Siente un escalofrío al recordarlo.

-He de irme –Se acerca más a él y le da un beso en la mejilla- Esta es mi forma de darte las gracias –Luego se aleja.

-Así que éste es el motivo por el cual Casper siempre decide ser bueno. Creo que también me gustan "las recompensas" –Sonríe

**Al día siguiente…**

Casper y Kat al fin terminaron el trabajo de historia y al anochecer se despidió de su amiga. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-¿Olvidaste algo? –Se sorprende al verle de nuevo.

-No. Volví para invitarte a salir esta noche. –La sonríe de forma seductora.

Esto a la joven la coge desprevenida y no sabe qué responder.

-Dentro de una hora paso por ti ¿de acuerdo?-

La chica le sonríe a la vez que exclama.

-Está bien. Espero y seas puntual.-

Aaron y Melissa, hace un rato que están dando un paseo juntos, compartiendo risas y diversión. Kaleycus decide sentarse un rato ya que se siente algo mareado. Sin duda alguna se imagina lo que es: la persona del cuerpo ha despertado y exige ser liberado. Hay algo que no entiende. ¿Cómo pudo haber despertado? Se suponía que el tatuaje de su brazo evitaba que el alma despertara y se le revelase.

Automáticamente se mira el brazo y… ¡el tatuaje no está! Se desconcierta aún más. Según el libro de donde cogió el conjuro… nada ni nadie se lo podría borrar, excepto el ectoplasma de un fantasma.

Su mirada se posa sobre la persona que tiene al lado: Melissa. Lo que ve, ni él mismo lo cree. La joven brillaba. "Me ha estado manipulando" –Piensa. Lo que estaba pasando era que al revelársele la persona a Kaleycus, el efecto que Melissa tenía sobre él desaparecía y la podía ver tal cual era.

Siente que ya no lo puede contener más y se sale del cuerpo. Cuando vuelve la vista hacia la chica ésta estaba inconsciente en e banco del parque, al igual que "su cuerpo". Busca con la mirada y unos metros más allá la encuentra volando lo más rápido que puede.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la sigue. Atraviesan el parque y llegan a un lugar transitado por humanos. Kaleycus no duda en hacerse invisible. De pronto algo le llama la atención. Un poco más allá ve a Kat y a Susti paseando juntos y diciéndose cosas al oído.

Decide ira a investigar. Está seguro que Susti trama algo.

**En otra parte…**

Un joven de ojos azules se despierta sobresaltado en el sofá de un apartamento, prácticamente a oscuras. Tan solo ilumina la habitación el resplandor de la tele. Lleva casi un mes teniendo pesadillas que no logra acabar de entender. No sabe si son simples pesadillas o forman parte de su pasado.

Se levanta, va a la cocina y se sirve un poco de agua. Tenía que despejarse. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era volver a quedarse dormido y regresar al mismo sueño.

**Al día siguiente…**

Era viernes, y por lo tanto su último día para entregar el trabajo de historia antes de Halloween, tal y como acordaron con el profesor. Ese día Casper notaba algo como fuera de lugar. Para empezar Kat estaba muy contenta, Kainan absorto en sus pensamientos, y también había notado que Melissa, la joven que se sentaba con Aaron, estaba algo desorientada y apenas hablaba con nadie.

Aaron no hacía más que mirar de mala manera a Kainan, como queriéndole decir que sabía su secreto, o algo que supuestamente nadie sabía. Todo eso no le daba buena espina.

**Al rato…**

-Señor Black –Habla el profesor- ¿Podría decirme en qué año se produjo la primera guerra mundial y sus causas?-

El maestro decidió hacer una especie de examen oral sorpresa a toda la clase.

-La primera guerra mundial o gran guerra tuvo lugar entre el año 1914-1918, y las causas fueron asesinar al archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria, la declaración de la guerra austriaca a Serbia y la movilización rusa contra Austria-Hungría- Contesta casi sin mirar al profesor, pero con educación en la voz.

-Muy bien- Se queda pensativo unos segundos- Casper… ¿Qué me puedes decir de la arquitectura del renacimiento? –Se pasea por la clase.

-Fue durante el periodo artístico del Renacimiento europeo, en los siglos XV y XVI. Se distingue por ser el momento de la ruptura en la historia de la arquitectura, sobretodo a lo que se refiere al estilo arquitectónico previo: el gótico.

-Eso es –Así continuó con los demás alumnos.

Kaleycus se quedó toda la clase observando al profesor. De alguna forma tenía la sensación de que el hombre le había preguntado con la esperanza de que no se lo supiera, para quedarle en evidencia. Ahora que se fijaba había algo en ese hombre terriblemente familiar, pero no conseguía saber qué.

Luego su mente recuerda la noche anterior y cuando tuvo que salirse de su cuerpo. Aún no entendía cómo pudo estar tan ciego y no darse cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo "Melissa". Después de seguir a Kat y a Kainan, regresó al parque a por su cuerpo y observó con horror como no había ni rastro de Aaron Black o Melissa.

-"Han despertado" –Murmura a la vez que mira a su alrededor- ¿Dónde podría ir estando desorientado? –Se pregunta. Segundos después una idea cruza por su mente…

Tal y como Kaleycus había pensado, Aaron se encontraba en su departamento. En ese momento salía de la ducha y suponía Kaleycus que trataba de organizar sus ideas.

Sin previo aviso volvió a ocupar su cuerpo para luego buscar el libro de hechizos y volver a tatuarse el dibujo en el brazo.

Algo que aún no tenía muy claro era cómo hacer que Casper volviera a confiar en él. Kainan le había estado envenenando en su contra, y ahora no sabía cómo conseguir arreglar las cosas. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano su amigo recordaría, pero no podía quedarse sentado a esperar que eso ocurriera.

Tenía que hacer algo y ya sabía a quien investigar para conseguir su propósito…

**En el comedor…**

Casper entra y se dirige a por una bandeja. Luego va escogiendo lo que comerá. Le llama la atención alguien nuevo.

-¿Quién es usted? – Le pregunta.

El hombre le sonríe.

-Me llamo Bernard, Bernard Bloom y soy vuestro cocinero. – Le contesta un hombre alto, moreno, ojos castaños y algo rellenito.

-¿Siempre has sido nuestro cocinero? – Exclama sorprendido.

El hombre asiente en lo que acaba de servirle. El joven decide no seguir interrogándole y va a buscar una mesa donde poder sentarse.

Kaleycus por su parte decide sentarse en un lugar donde pudiese ver tanto a Casper, como a Kainan. Éste último se acababa de sentar al lado de su amigo, pero no parecía con muchas ganas de hablar.

-"Qué extraño" –Piensa.

De pronto Kaleycus oye mucho más bullicio del que se escuchaba en un principio. Parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo al hablar. El joven mira hacia todos lados pero se da cuenta que nada ha pasado, todo sigue normal. Decide centrarse en algunas voces para entender qué está pasando.

Al lado de su mesa había una chica algo rellenita, que miraba con recelo a unas chicas que tenía a la vista, claramente animadoras.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser como ellas? Son populares, se les da bien estudiar, hacen lo que les gusta, y consiguen a todos los chicos que se proponen. – Suspira fastidiada- ¡desde hoy mismo empiezo a hacer dieta! – Aparta la bandeja de comida y se cruza de brazos.

Un poco más allá un chico no quitaba ojo a una joven pelirroja.

-¡Es tan guapa! Y lo mejor de todo es que la tengo en el bote. – Sonríe en lo que se lleva a la boca una patata frita.

Kaleycus se sobresalta.

-¡Son pensamientos! – Murmura – "Sabia que al ocupar cuerpos puedes llegar a tener ciertas habilidades ¡Pero no sabia que pudieran ser tan divertidos!" –Piensa

Se acomoda mejor en el asiento a la vez que intenta centrarse en Kainan.

-¡Vaya mala suerte que he tenido! Todo iba sobre ruedas con el asunto de Kaleycus ¡y se me ha estropeado todo! – Mira unos segundos a Aaron, mientras le ve comiendo - ¿Por qué Moly tuvo que ser tan patosa con él? ¿Es que era tan difícil hacerse pasar por Melissa? Con lo fácil que era haberle quitado el tatuaje del brazo estando dormido…- Suspira apartando la mirada, y posándola sobre la persona que tiene delante: Casper.- Otro asunto que solucionar, como no, será cómo convencer a "mi hermanito" de tomarse la poción y que vuelva a ser fantasma. Una vez resuelto todo eso podré volver a "mi vida" de antes – Sonríe.

Kaleycus se atraganta con la comida, e intenta que se le pase bebiendo un buen trago de cocacola. Después de pasado el mal trago… observa minuciosamente a Susti.

-"Así que era eso lo que tramabas, ¿eh?" –Piensa- "Creo que no hará falta que le quede en evidencia delante de Casper. Lo único que tengo que hacer es robarle la poción, y será mi prueba contundente de la cual Casper no tendrá duda alguna" –Sonríe al haber conseguido información confidencial, con la cual podrá desmontar el teatrito que con tanto esfuerzo había armado Susti.

**Por la tarde…**

-Brrrr –Siente un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo - ¡Qué frío hace hoy! – Casper camina por una calle, dirigiéndose a casa. Había salido a dar una vuelta y la verdad es que se arrepentía de ello. Estaba deseando llegar a casa, ponerse el pijama, arroparse en el sofá con una manta y una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano, que le devolviera la calidez a su helado cuerpo.

El joven observa la solitaria calle por la que camina. Ve un par de coches pasar y nada más. Era increíble como en cuestión de minutos todo el mundo había desaparecido. Con el abrigo bien abrochado y las manos en los bolsillos cruza la calle rápidamente. Ya estaba cerca y deseaba llegar lo antes posible.

Al cruzar la esquina, se encuentra a unos tipos encapuchados saliendo de una furgoneta negra que sin esperar a razones se ensañan con él, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar. A los pocos segundos al chico se le vuelve todo negro. Lo último que le viene a la mente es la imagen de su viejo amigo Kaleycus aconsejándole que tuviera cuidado. Tal vez, después de todo, sí le estaba diciendo la verdad. Demasiado tarde se daba cuenta de ello…

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY**

**Continuará…**

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Cualquier comentario, reclamo, duda, sugerencia, será bien recibida mediante un review ^-^

¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	10. Secuestro

¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta. Perdón por no publicar antes, pero últimamente estoy muy ocupada y no tengo casi tiempo de pasar la historia al ordenador (la tengo en un cuaderno XD) Por ello pido paciencia. Poco a poco iré subiendolo.

**Inur:** Jaja, si necesitas a Casper, yo te le presto, ningún problema XD Y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capi te guste.

**Laurasoler90:** Muchas gracias por avisarme que el capitulo 7 no estaba disponible. Tal vez me confundí y subí el que no era, o hubo algún error. Pero ya está arreglado ^^

Sobre los demás que leen y no dejan comentario, les animo a que dejen sus pensamientos en un bonito review. Y así me dejan saber que leen y lo que les cruza por la mente en cuanto a mi fic ^^

Como siempre digo: Los personajes de: Kaleycus, Melisa, Yarei y William me pertenecen. Los demás no son propiedad mía (lamentablemente ¬¬) xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores XD

Ahora si, ¡disfruten del fic! ^^

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Capítulo 10. Secuestro**

Kat estaba nerviosa. Había permanecido toda la noche despierta sin saber porqué no podía dormir. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo había ocurrido. Por la mañana, se aseguró de que su padre estaba bien, ya que por asuntos de trabajo se había ido de viaje. Por ese lado estaba tranquila. Entonces, ¿qué era eso que sentía? No era doloroso pero a la vez sí lo era. ¿Podía ser un aviso de que algo terrible había pasado? En ese momento, como si viese escrita la respuesta, sus ojos se agrandaron, cambiando su rostro a una mueca de sorpresa.

-Casper… -Pronuncia la joven apenas sin voz.

**En otro lugar mientras tanto…**

Se encuentra en un lugar seguro, no sabe porqué está tan seguro de ello, pero se siente como en casa. Todo a su alrededor está muy oscuro pero aún así sigue avanzando. Se para frente a la luz que entra por una ventana, justo cuando le da de lleno la tenue luz de la luz de la luna. Se siente diferente. Se mira así mismo y no puede creer lo que ve ¡es un fantasma! Sigue avanzando por la casa en lo que asimila todo.

En un segundo ya no se encuentra en el mismo lugar, sino que ahora está en su cuarto. Mira a su alrededor, todo parece normal hasta que repara en la cama y en alguien sobre ella. La reconoce y se acerca.

-Kat… ¿Qué te ocurre? –La joven le mira con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-Lo siento Casper… me tengo que ir… - y va desapareciendo en lo que su mano apenas roza la del fantasma.

-¡No espera! – Grita, pero de nada sirve.- Se fue… -Murmura con voz triste.

Luego todo vuelve a cambiar y se encuentra en la cocina.

-Donde está… ¡nuestro desayuno! –Oye la voz de su tío Látigo gritándole, como tantas otras veces le ha escuchado hacer.

-Ya va… -Se acerca a la cocina y ve con horror como ésta va cambiando su forma hasta ver frente a él a su tío Gordi.

Pronto ve a los tres fantasmas rodeándole…

-Es demasiado tarde… -Hablan los tres a la vez- Eres nuestro… -Casper retrocede todo lo que puede abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Estaba perdido…

De pronto, pega un salto de la silla y se da cuenta que era todo un sueño, o más bien una horrible pesadilla. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recuerda con claridad es la horrible sensación de que se estaba ahogando. A los pocos minutos aclara su mente y va recordando todo lo que había pasado.

Se remueve en la silla. Estaba atado. Fantástico. Suspira y mira hacia el techo. Al relajarse nota como puede atravesar la cuerda y queda libre.

-"¡Estoy libre!" –Piensa contento.- "Entonces… ¡tengo el mismo poder que siendo fantasma!"-

En un momento se suelta completamente.

-"Tengo dos opciones… irme o darles su merecido" –Sonríe al dirigirse a la puerta- "Esto va a ser muy divertido".

**Mientras tanto en otra sala del mismo recinto…**

-Hola amorcito-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Pedirte que mañana vengas conmigo al baile.-

-¡Nunca!-

-Entonces te lo exigiré-

-¿Y cómo lo harás? –Le responde con sorna.-

-Si no lo haces mataré a su amor- Dice como si nada.-

-¿Qué? –La voz de la chica apenas se escucha - ¡No te creo!- Grita.

-Está bien… búscale y cuando veas que tengo razón… llámame –Cuelga sin objetar nada más.

-¿Crees que lograrás lo que te propones? –Habla su amigo William que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Por supuesto! No se arriesgará a que le hagamos algún daño – Sonríe viéndose ganador.

-¿Y después qué? No le puedes tener por siempre secuestrado.

-Ahora mi meta es el baile, luego ya veré.

Por otro lado, Kat había telefoneado a casa de Casper. Kainan había cogido la llamada y aseguraba a una alterada Kat que no se preocupara, pero que de todas formas Casper no estaba.

-¿Dónde ha ido?-

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué tan alterada?

-Mi ex Yarei, me acaba de llamar y me dio a entender que él tiene secuestrado a Casper.

-¡¿Qué?! – Kainan no puede ocultar su sorpresa y enfado.

-Si no voy al baile mañana con él… ¡le hará daño!

-No te preocupes, yo mismo buscaré a ese… -Pronunció unas palabras prácticamente ininteligibles- No te muevas de ahí, yo me encargaré de todo. –Después cuelga dejando a la joven desconcertada.

¿Qué podría hacer él contra todo un grupo de jóvenes armados y dispuestos a retener a su rehén a cómo dé lugar?

**En otro lado…**

Un joven recorre la casa que lo encarcela buscando a los culpables. Hasta el momento solo se había encontrado con el "guardia" que le vigilaba, el cual ni cuenta se había dado de su salida "de la celda".

No tarda mucho en encontrar a sus raptores, pasando el rato en el sofá, unos durmiendo, otros leyendo revistas… etc.

-¿Esto es todo lo que sabéis hacer cuando raptáis a alguien? – Habla Casper haciendo que todos reparasen a la vez que pegaban un bote de los asientos - ¿Sabéis qué? Sois pésimos vigilantes. Del uno al diez no llegáis ni al cinco.-

-¿Pero qué…? – Yarei no puede creer que haya salido.- ¡Cogedle! –Grita.

En un momento le ven y al otro ya no está.

-¿Dónde se ha metido? – Pregunta Will.-

-No lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que escape.-

**Diez minutos después…**

-¿Cómo puede ser que no le encontremos? – Pregunta Yarei furioso.

-No ha podido salir, ya que las salidas están vigiladas – Will.-

De pronto alguien entra por una ventana.

-¡Hey! ¿Cuándo te has cambiado de ropa?-

Antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar, Kainan le quita el bate que lleva en la mano para seguidamente meterle miedo con que le iba a moler a golpes, hasta que éste sale corriendo por la ventana.

-"Esto va a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba" – Piensa Kainan con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se dirige a buscar a su "querido primo gemelo".

Casper por su parte se lo estaba pasando de maravilla engañando una y otra vez a los tipos que le buscaban. Si alguno le veía hacía con que cruzaba una esquina y luego se escondía en la pared. Cuando el perseguidor ya pensaba que le tenía, para segundos después no verle, se desconcertaba y comenzaba a buscarle de nuevo por todos los rincones.

-Jajajajajajaja ¿Cuándo se rendirán? –Murmura Casper para sí, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Al cruzar la última esquina que le llevaría a su destino, choca con algo y cae al suelo. Al levantar la vista, algo desorientado, y ver con lo que ha chocado… no lo puede creer.

Justo delante ve un joven idéntico a él, pero eso no es lo que le llama la atención. Los recuerdos de todo lo que le ha pasado en esos dos meses pasan por su mente como si hubiera puesto una película y estuviese avanzándola deprisa. Se lleva la mano a la cabeza e intenta poner el play a la incesante sucesión de recuerdos.

Se levanta como puede, agarrándose a la pared, en lo que logra organizar sus ideas.

-"Éste no es mi hermano" sino mi primo gemelo que aún no sé cómo logró ser humano- Le mira con desconfianza- "Ahora bien… ¿le digo que recuerdo todo o finjo ser el que era?"-

-Tienes la cabeza bien dura –Kainan también se había levantado.

-Lo mismo digo – Le contesta Casper.

-¿Preparado para salir de aquí? – Le sonríe.

-No sin antes darles un buen merecido a esos tipos – También le sonríe – "Es preferible que aún no sepa que lo recuerdo todo" – Piensa habiendo tomado una decisión.

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

Kaleycus se encontraba en casa de Susti para buscar la poción que convertiría a Casper en fantasma en el caso de que se la tomara. Para entrar sin ser visto y por si pasaba algo decidió salirse del cuerpo de Aaron Black. A fin de cuentas el alma del chico se mantendría dormido en lo que tuviera el tatuaje en el brazo. Por ese lado estaba tranquilo.

Se recorrió toda la casa en busca de la bendita poción y no la encontró por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde la habrá escondido? – Murmura el fantasma.

Luego como si fuera evidente se respondió a sí mismo.

-Lo tiene él… estoy seguro. Fue más listo de lo que pensaba. Entonces no me queda más remedio que vigilarle, y si puedo, arrebatarle la poción. No puedo permitir que se salga con la suya. –Después sale de la casa cambiando a modo invisible para que nadie le viera.

**En otro lugar…**

-Fue divertido, ¿verdad?-

-Fue muy divertido –Corrobora Casper- Algo que me intriga es… ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Se me hizo raro que no regresaras y como el único "enemigo" que tienes es el ex de Kat… pues supuse que debía haber sido quien te raptó. Encontrar este lugar no fue tan complicado – Le explica mintiéndole.

Los dos jóvenes llegan al coche de Kainan, se montan y se van.

-¿Crees que con lo que hicimos servirá para que les detengan? –Le pregunta Casper a Kainan.

-No tengas la menor duda – Sonríe al recordarlo.

Yarei, William y todos los demás se encontraban sentados y atados en sillas individuales, casi sin ropa. Frente a ellos ardía lo que había sido su casa, su lugar secreto. También les habían amordazado con lo que no podían pedir ayuda. En uno de los árboles del bosque habían dejado las pruebas irrefutables de que habían secuestrado a alguien contra su voluntad. Con el incendio, los bomberos y la policía, no tardarían mucho en llegar.

Kat no podía esperar tranquilamente en su casa, con lo que se fue hasta el piso de Kainan y ahí le esperó hasta que le vio llegar junto con Casper. El joven no había hecho más que salir del coche cuando sintió el cálido abrazo de la chica.

-¿Estás bien? –Se separa mirándole aún preocupada- ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Qué pasó?-

Casper se sentía como en un sueño. Muchas veces siendo fantasma había pensado cómo sería volver a verla, volver a tenerla cerca. ¡La había anhelado tanto! Y ahora que la tenía ahí, frente a él no podía decirle que era el mismo Casper que conoció en Whipstaff hacía ya cuatro años. No podía, no sin desvelar que ya recordaba todo a Susti. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

-No te preocupes por él –Habla Kainan ya al lado de la chica- Solo está algo confundido por todo lo que ha ocurrido. Mejor pasemos dentro y te contamos los acontecimientos.

-Esta bien –Acepta la joven.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-

-¡No podía seguir esperando en mi casa! Sabía que tú le encontrarías –Sonríe. Es su forma de agradecérselo.

Casper se queda pensativo. ¿Cómo podía saber Kat que Susti iba a encontrarle?

-"Me mintió" –Piensa- "Como siempre suele hacer. Lo más seguro es que lo sabe porque llamaría al apartamento para hablar conmigo. Pero…¿Cómo sabía que estaba en peligro?" –Casper sigue dándole vueltas para desvelar qué pasó, pero si hacía falta se lo preguntaría a ella.

Al para de horas Casper y Kat paseaban por los alrededores…

-Kat… -Comienza Casper a hablarle sin saber muy bien cómo preguntarle- ¿Cómo sabías que me habían secuestrado y que estaba en peligro?-

La joven tarda un poco en contestar.

-Por Yarei. Él me llamó –Responde al fin.

-¿De veras? ¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Quería que fuera con él al baile y que a cambio no te haría daño – Le cuenta.

Casper se echa a reír.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –Kat se para y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Él hacerme daño? Jajajaja- Se ríe de nuevo- Si te contara lo que le hicimos no dirías eso –Habla con una mueca divertida en la cara.

-¡Pues cuéntame! Ya me intrigaste.-

**Después de contar toda la historia…y omitiendo algunos detalles…**

-¡No puede ser! –Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-Eres la única que lo sabe –La informa.

**Pasan unos segundos…**

-¿Sabes qué? –Le mira divertida- Se lo merecían ¡Hubiera deseado estar allí!-

Los dos rompen a reír.

-Bueno pues… ¿irás al baile? –Pregunta él.

-Si vas tú, sí-

-Está bien, señorita Harvey ¿le gustaría venir al baile conmigo? –

La joven le sonríe a la vez que le abraza susurrándole…

-No aceptaría la invitación de nadie más, con lo que… por supuesto.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Continuará…**

Espero que os gustara el episodio de hoy.

Trataré de subir el siguiente la próxima semana, pero si por cualquier circunstancia no puedo, lo subiré a la brevedad posible (al siguiente finde) XD

See you soon! ^-^


	11. Fiesta de Halloween

¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo ^^

**Inur:** Me alegra ver que te emociona lo que lees, y que esperas impaciente lo que sigue. Aquí está, y ojalá te guste ^^

**Cazadora100:** ¡Bienvenida a bordo! Tal parece que es tu día de suerte y estás a punto de leer eso que tanto anhelas XD

**Laurasoler90:** Me alegra que te guste tanto, y gracias por tus palabras.

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aquí manipulo no son de mi propiedad, ni gano nada con esto. Solo lo hago como diversión y entretenimiento mío, y de mis incondicionales lectores XD

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Capítulo 11. Fiesta de ****Halloween**

Después de dejar a Kat en su casa, en el camino de vuelta, Casper se encuentra a su Viejo amigo Kaleycus. Éste pasaba de largo sin decirle nada con lo que el joven se gira y le coge del brazo, llamando así su atención.

-¿Es qué no saludas a un viejo amigo? –Le dice en lo que le sonríe.

-¿Desde cuando decidiste hacer borrón y cuenta nueva? - Pregunta extrañado - Hasta lo que recuerdo no me hablabas…

-¡Vamos Leycus! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos te mereces un boto de confianza.

El joven se queda paralizado unos segundos.

-¿M-me lla-llamáste Leycus? ¡Tú nunca me llamas así! – Casi grita aún confundido. Luego observa a su amigo sonriéndole - A no ser que… - Se le ilumina el rostro - ¡Recordaste! – Le abraza.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de volver a ser "el mismo" –

-Me tenías muy preocupado – Se separa - ¡Ya pensaba que no recordarías nunca! – Ríe

-No hace mucho que lo recuerdo todo y por ello me siento algo aturdido todavía. ¡Pero vamos! Tienes que ponerme al día de todo lo que ocurrió en estos dos meses. ¡Estoy echo un lío! –Le explica.

-¡Claro! Y también te tengo que contar ciertas cosas de las que me enteré – Le adelanta intrigando a su amigo.

**Al día siguiente… 31 de Octubre…**

-¡Estoy tan emocionado!-

-Ya me estoy dando cuenta – Exclama divertido Casper.

-Es que… ¡Al fin llegó el día!

-Yo más que emocionado estoy nervioso.

-¿Porqué? – Le mira extrañado.

-A la última fiesta que fui, digamos que las cosas no salieron muy bien – Se entristece.

-Ya verás como no volverá a pasar lo mismo – Le trata de animar.

-Eso espero- Sonríe de lado.

-¿Ya tienes el disfraz preparado?-

-Sí, no te preocupes –Sonríe de nuevo.

-Con lo que hoy al fin le dirás todo, ¿no?

-Sí, solo espero que no pase nada extraño.

**En otro lugar…**

-¡Al fin llegó el tan esperado día! – Una joven morena se dirige con entusiasmo a su cuarto para cambiase – Solo espero que todo salga perfecto – Murmura con un brillo especial en los ojos.

**En otra casa…**

-Ya llegó Halloween, y con ello el momento de terminar con todo esto – Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro – Esto va a ser muy divertido – El joven ríe sonoramente sabiéndose solo en el apartamento. Luego se dirige a uno de los cuartos para vestirse acorde al sitio donde tenía una "cita".

**Rato después…**

La fiesta decidieron celebrarla en el gimnasio del instituto. El lugar estaba lleno de luces de colores de diferentes formas.

-Vaya… ¡Qué chulo lo han quedado! ¿Verdad? – Exclama Aaron al entrar. Su amigo solo asiente con la cabeza a la vez que lo observa todo – Voy a por algo de beber, ahora vuelvo – Se aleja sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-Al parecer cambiaste de opinión en cuanto al disfraz, ¿no? – Oye una voz a su espalda. Se gira- Pensé que íbamos de Roqueros – Llevaba pantalón negro, con una cadena al lado, chaleco sin mangas, también negro, junto con botas de plataforma. En las muñecas pulseras con pinchos y el cabello revuelto.

-¿Te levantaste de mal humor? – Le pregunta Casper.

-No lo sabes porque apenas paraste hoy en casa – Le responde con voz de pocos amigos.

-Estuve ocupado, ¿Qué tiene de malo? –

-No, nada en absoluto. Puedes ir "de acá para allá" todo lo que quieras – Hace énfasis en cierta parte de la frase, lo que hizo que Casper recordara una parte de su "vida".

***Flashback***

-¡Hola Susti! – Exclama animadamente - ¿Qué haces por aquí? –

-¿Casper? – Se acerca- ¡Vaya! Entonces es cierto lo que me contaron tus tíos – Da una vuelta alrededor del joven- ¿Y como te dio por esto? – Se para frente a él.

-Simplemente quise un cambio y así puedo ir de acá para allá- Sonríe - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo vine de visita, pero los tíos me invitaron a quedarme unos días…

***Fin flasblack***

-"Estoy seguro que ni cuenta se dio de lo que significa esa frase. Fue cuando empezó todo, cuando se puso en el bando de mis queridos tíos, y luego intentaron matarme. – Piensa el chico – Pero ya basta de mentiras y engaños. Esta noche volveré a tomar las riendas de mi vida y nadie podrá impedírmelo". – Por supuesto, para eso se me ha dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir, ¿no Susti? – Le deja sorprendido.

-"¿Desde cuando Casper recuerda?" – Se pregunta aún confundido.-

-¿Acaso pensabas que nunca iba a volver a recordar? Pues te equivocabas - Habla de mala gana – Seguro que todo esto es idea de mis tíos. La verdad no sé como eres tan tonto y sigues creyendo en sus promesas. ¡Solo te utilizan cuando quieren y para su propio beneficio! Nunca formarás parte de su grupo. Te volverán a dejar tirado como en otras ocasiones ya hicieron – Le dice lo que piensa – No entiendo como no abriste los ojos todavía. Hazlo pronto o terminarás como siempre – Se aleja dejándole de mal humor.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Esta vez será diferente y alabarán mi trabajo – Sonríe imaginándose lo contentos que estarían cuando consiga su propósito.

En ese momento, entran por la puerta tres individuos…

El más delgado de todos iba en medio, y llevaba pantalones negros muy ceñidos, camiseta blanca, botas marrones oscuras y peinado al estilo Elvis Presley. El traje le hacía una apariencia muy atractiva.

El de la izquierda no era ni demasiado delgado ni tampoco gordo, más bien normal. Llevaba pantalones marrones, camiseta blanca, igual que su compañero, pero con una chaqueta verde oscuro. Iba peinado de forma elegante, y con botas blancas.

El de la derecha llevaba pantalones azul oscuro, camiseta blanca, botas marrones y chaqueta azul, algo más claro. Era notablemente más obeso que los otros dos. Iba peinado igual que sus compañeros.

Atravesaron el lugar con todo el mundo mirándoles y se subieron al escenario, echando a los que tocaban en ese momento. Cogieron las guitarras y comenzó de nuevo la música…

Casper no tardó mucho en dar con Kat. Al verla sintió como si el tiempo retrocediera a la noche de la fiesta en Whipstaff. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo. Era parecido al que llevó hacía ya cuatro años. El pelo le tenía suelto, tan solo enganchado con una horquilla plateada con la forma de una flor.

Él se fue acercando lentamente. Ella cuando le ve delante no puede creer lo que está viendo. El joven lleva unos pantalones marrones, botas del mismo color y camisa blanca. Y si no recuerda mal es lo mismo que llevaba su Casper hacía ya cuatro años. ¿Coincidencia? No lo sabía.

Una música lenta comienza a oírse. Su canción, o al menos la misma que se escuchó cuando un joven desconocido se acercó, la cogió de la mano y ambos caminaron hacia el centro de la sala. ¿Porqué la había dado esa noche por compararlo todo con aquella noche hacía ya tanto?

Casper le sonríe a la vez que coloca su mano derecha en la izquierda de ella y con su otra mano la toma por la cintura. Comienzan a bailar disfrutando del momento, de la canción… de todo. Por momentos, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido y que solo existían ellos dos.

-Estás preciosa esta noche- Susurra él, al oído de la joven, lo que hace que se ruborice un poco.

Continuaron bailando hasta que la canción hubo acabado. Sus miradas conectaron por unos segundos. Poco a poco se fueron acercando y cuando estaban a punto de besarse…

-¡Kat! – Un gritito de emoción les sobresalta y a su lado ven a una joven de dieciséis años, rubia, pelo a media melena, disfrazada de bruja - ¡No sabes lo que me ha pasado! – Vuelve a decir con el mismo tono de emoción. Sin esperar la coge del brazo y se la lleva aparte detrás del escenario.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? – Sabía que su amiga siempre se emocionaba con "las pequeñas cosas" que le ocurrían y todo lo llevaba al extremo.

De pronto ve como a su amiga le cambia la mirada, cambiándola por una maléfica. Luego todo se le vuelve negro…

-¿Kat estas bien? – Pregunta Casper una vez ella regresa – ¿Tan terrible fue eso que te contó tu amiga? – Vuelve a preguntar divertido.

Ella con el semblante serio le dice…

-Tengo que hablar contigo – Le agarra de la mano y le lleva fuera.

-¿Qué ocurre? – La mira preocupado.

-Verás… ¿sabes porqué estaba con Yarei?-

-¿Por qué le querías?-

-No, para tratar de olvidar a otro – Baja la mirada – Y ahora me encuentro en la misma situación.

Él levanta la mirada de ella, obligándola a que le mire.

-No quería contarte esto hasta después del baile pero… ¿no te estarás refiriendo a cierto fantasma que conociste hace cuatro años, verdad? – Sonríe de lado.

-¿Le conociste? – Pregunta alarmada.

-Yo soy ese fantasma – Desvela.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? – Se ve confundida.

-Es una historia muy larga. ¿Por qué no volvemos dentro? Ya te lo contaré…-

-No – Se gira dándole la espalda – Me alegra saber que eres tú, pero la otra persona de la que estoy enamorada es de… - Su voz se apaga.

-¿De quién? ¡Dilo de una vez! – Habla algo enfadado sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la joven. Se gira para mirarle…

-Aaron Black – Le dice el nombre apenas con un hilo de voz y casia con lágrimas en los ojos – Lo siento pero no puedo seguir contigo. No puedo hacerte eso. Tan solo… perdóname – Luego entra en la caseta que hacía de gimnasio casi corriendo.

¿Cómo podía pasarle eso? Después de todo lo que le había ocurrido con sus tíos, el engaño de Susti y el no recordar, ya que al fin todo se había solucionado y se atrevió a contarle a Kat… ahora ella le dice que esta enamorada ¡de su mejor amigo! Todo era muy confuso. ¡No entendía nada!

Estaba furioso y confundido al mismo tiempo. Sin ella, todo lo que había hecho, ya carecía de sentido. No había valido la pena tomar la decisión de convertirse en humano, de enfrentar a sus tíos, y el haber plantado cara a todo y todos los que dudaban de lo que hacía. Había arrastrado a Leycus con él y para nada. Más hubiera valido la pena que se hubiera quedado donde estaba. Mejor con su recuerdo que saberla enamorada de otro y habiéndole despreciado de esa forma.

-¿Sigues pensando que vale la pena pertenecer al mundo de "tus queridos humanos"? – Oye una voz que le saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – No le hace falta girarse para saber de quien se trataba - ¿Vienes a compadecerte de mi? – Dice con furia en la voz.

-No, vengo a darte la oportunidad de rectificar – Le habla con voz tranquila.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿No recuerdas que había otra poción junto con la que te tomaste para ser humano? – Se coloca de frente a él. Casper simplemente asiente con la cabeza – Yo lo tengo aquí – Coge entre su mano derecha un colgante con la forma de un cuerno que llevaba al cuello - ¿Quieres volver a ser fantasma? Sabes que tarde o temprano lo olvidarás todo – Le mira esperando su decisión.

**En la fiesta…**

-"¿Dónde se habrá metido Casper?" – Pensaba Kaleycus buscando a su amigo – "Espero que le haya gustado la canción" – Sonríe interiormente - "Seguro que luego me lo agradece" – Se topa con Kat – Oye… ¿has visto a…? – La pregunta quedó en el aire al ver como los ojos marrones de la joven cambiaron hasta volverse lilas…

-Ganamos y ya nada puedes hacer – Habla con la voz normal de Kat. Luego ve como algo sale del cuerpo y desaparece.

La joven pierde el equilibrio por segundos. Aaron la sujeta para que no se cayera.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Le pregunta.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien – Responde - ¿Puedes quedarte al pendiente, por favor? – Pregunta a una joven que estaba cerca – No se siente bien. Yo ahora regreso – La chica asiente y Leycus se aleja dirigiéndose a la calle.

Al salir busca por todos lados a su amigo sin encontrarle. Algo le llama la atención y mira hacia el cielo azul oscuro de la noche. Lo que ve hace que por unos segundos se olvide de respirar… el trío se llevaba a Kainan volando, y a… Casper siendo fantasma de nuevo.

-Casper… ¿Qué hiciste? – Murmura.

En ese momento sale Kat y se fija en lo mismo que Aaron.

-¿Casper? ¿Pero qué hacían ellos aquí? –La joven se ve confundida.-

-¿Qué? Entonces… él es el mismo que… - Comienza a decir.-

-Sí, es el mismo que conociste hace cuatro años en Whipstaff.

-¿Cómo sabes…?-

-Yo no soy quien crees – La interrumpe – Me llamo Kaleycus y también soy fantasma. Los tíos de Casper hicieron todo lo posible para impedir que se fuera, hasta intentar matarle. Pero él solo perdió la memoria y mandaron a Susti, es decir Kainan, que es su primo gemelo, para que se hiciera pasar por su hermano y manipularle. ¡Han estado jugando con él todo el tiempo! ¿Recuerdas al profe de historia? Lionel Murria –La chica asiente – Era Látigo y estoy seguro que el profe de gimnasia, Larry Fine, era Tufo. Ignoro quien sería Gordi – Se encoge de hombros.

La joven con tanta información para asimilar se sienta en el suelo. No podía creer que todo eso hubiera pasado en tan solo dos meses. De lo que sí estaba segura era que no podía dejar a su amor en manos de esos desalmados…

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Continuará…**

Bueno pues aquí termina el capi de la semana. Espero y os haya gustado. Ya tan solo queda el último capitulo (el cual tengo aún que terminar) con lo que no sé si me dará para un prologo o qué. ¡Será sorpresa! XD

Por cierto, para la descripción no pude evitar acordarme de la peli del 98 Casper meet Wendy. El aspecto de ellos sería ese, pero la ropa es diferente, ya que quise poner sus gustos en moda, en vez de lo que se pondrían los humanos a los que poseen XD

Todos los comentarios, dudas, reclamaciones, etc serán bienvenidos en un bonito review

¡Hasta pronto! ^^


End file.
